Spiel ohne Grenzen Runde 2
by Vigilluminatus
Summary: Wir wissen, dass Robin den Wettstreit der Superhelden für sich entschieden hat. Aber wer hat eigentlich das darauffolgende Turnier der Heldinnen gewonnen?
1. Die Herausforderung

**Spiel ohne Grenzen – Runde 2**

Tja, eigentlich wollte ich ja keine Teen-Titans-Fanfic mehr schreiben, aber irgendwie ist mir diese Geschichte nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen. Sie handelt vom Ende der Folge "Spiel ohne Grenzen", in der nach dem Wettstreit der Superhelden plötzlich Raven, Starfire und Terra zum Wettstreit der Heldinnen eingeladen wurden. Da wir nie erfahrne haben, wer gewonnen hat, hab ich meine Version in dieser Story verewigt. Viel Spaß.

Disclaimer: Nein, die Titans gehören mir nicht. Leider.

_Kapitel 1: Die Herausforderung_

Starfire blinzelte verwirrt. Nanu? Vor einem Moment war sie doch noch im Titans-Tower gewesen und hatte sehnlichst auf eine Nachricht von ihren Freunden gewartet. Dann war auf einmal alles weiß geworden und sie hatte sich hier wiedergefunden. Aber wo war „hier" überhaupt?

„Willkommen, junge Champions."

Die fremde Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Wie die anderen Personen im Raum – sie bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie nicht allein hier war – drehte sie sich zu einer erhöhten Plattform um. Das Wesen, das sie dort stehen sah, war groß und muskulös, hatte weißes Fell an einigen Stellen seines Körpers und ansonsten eine graue Hautfarbe. Es trug außer einem goldenen Gürtel und ebenfalls goldenen Armschienen nur ein riesiges rotes Juwel an einer Halskette, das sehr hübsch funkelte. Die Augen wirkten irgendwie stechend, als sie die acht Figuren unter dem Wesen musterten. Dann sprach das Wesen weiter.

„Ihr seid hiermit eingeladen zum Wettstreit der Heldinnen!"

Als sich Starfire an die neben ihr stehende Raven wandte, nahm sie ihre Augen nicht von dem Wesen. Irgendwie kam es ihr bedrohlich vor.

„Raven?"

„Hmm?"

„Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl bei dieser Sache", bekannte sie.

„Aber nicht doch, junge Heldin", mischte sich das Wesen ein. „Der Wettstreit der Heldinnen ist ein rein sportliches Kräftemessen zwischen den größten Heldinnen der Welt, völlig... nun, so gut wie ungefährlich." Er reckte den Kopf. „Ich bin der Meister der Spiele und habe euch hierher gebracht, um euer Können zu testen. Und die acht Teilnehmerinnen dieses Spiels sind..."

Das Juwel blitzte auf und plötzlich konnte man Starfire sehen, die einen riesigen Starbolt auf Cinderblock schoss, der schützend seine steinerne Hand vor das Gesicht hob. Ihre Augen glühten giftgrün vor Kampfeslust. „Starfire, die Kronprinzessin von Tamaran, die aber viel lieber mit ihren Freunden Monster und Superverbrecher jagt, als den Thron ihrer Heimatwelt zu besteigen. Sie mag euch hier etwas unsicher vorkommen, aber es wäre dennoch gefährlich, ihren Zorn zu wecken."

Als nächstes zeigte der Rubin Bilder einer Heldin mit lilafarbenem Haar und hautengem, ebenfalls in dunkelvioletten Tönen gehaltenem Anzug. Einige Gangster bedrohten sie mit Revolvern, aber auf ein Kopfnicken von ihr entschlüpften alle Waffen den Händen und richteten sich auf die überraschten Gangster. „Magenta", stellte der Meister der Spiele vor, „die anziehende junge Frau mit Magnetkräften. Reizt sie besser nicht, wenn sich Eisen in eurer Nähe befindet."

Nach einem weiteren Flackern erschien ein Bild von Terra, die auf einem riesigen Felsbrocken ritt und mehrere kleinere Steine als Schutzschild um sich herum levitieren ließ. „Terra. Sie sieht sehr zart aus, gebietet aber über Erde und Stein. Wer mit ihr kämpft, kann dem Boden unter sich nicht mehr trauen."

Die nächste Teilnehmerin war Starfire und Raven zwar bekannt, aber nicht unbedingt im positiven Sinn. Raven knirschte mit den Zähnen, als Jinx gezeigt wurde, die Hex-Wellen gegen Raven schleuderte, die daraufhin ausweichen musste. Die Hexe grinste anzüglich in die Kamera. „Jinx", verkündete der Meister der Spiele unbeirrt, „hat immer den passenden Fluch auf Lager, um ihren Feinden das Leben schwer zu machen. Vertraut besser nicht auf euer Glück, wenn ihr gegen sie antreten müsst."

Nachdem das Bild der Hexe zu Ravens sichtlicher Erleichterung verschwunden war, erschien nun eine schwarzhaarige junge Schönheit, deren anmutiger, aber offenbar gut trainierter Körper von einem hautengen roten Dress und schwarzen Stiefeln nur notdürftig verdeckt wurde. An ihrem goldenen Gürtel mit einer W-förmigen Schnalle hing ein Lasso. „Wonder Girl", stellte der Meister vor, „die kampfstarke Amazonenkriegerin, der kaum ein männlicher Superheld das Wasser reichen kann. Wer klug ist, vermeidet einen Nahkampf mit ihr."

Als nächstes erschien das Bild von Raven, die gerade ein Auto mittels Telekinese hochhob und auf Plasmus schleuderte. Ihre Augen glühten weiß und ihre Zähne waren zusammengepresst, als sie mit einem schwarz glühenden Schutzschild einen geschleuderten Schleimklumpen abwehrte. „Raven, das düstere Mädchen, das immer einen kühlen Kopf bewahrt. Wenn ihr euch mit ihr anlegt, dann haltet nach schweren Gegenständen Ausschau, die in eure Richtung fliegen."

Die vorletzte Heldin war den beiden Freundinnen wieder unbekannt. Sie hatte feuerrotes Haar und trug ein aufwändig gestaltetes Kostüm in hellen Farben, das wie aus facettenreich geschliffenen Kristallen zusammengesetzt wirkte. Sie wirkte nicht sehr selbstsicher, aber die gezeigten Bilder sprachen für sich selbst: Das Mädchen errichtete in Sekundenschnelle eine Kristallbarriere zwischen einigen hilflosen Menschen und einem einstürzenden Haus. „Kole", verkündete der Meister ihren Namen. „Kristalle mögen nicht so stabil sein wie Metall, aber wer einen Kristallweber unterschätzt, sollte aufpassen, dass er nicht unter einem Scherbenhaufen begraben wird."

Als die letzte Teilnehmerin erschien, war es an Starfire mit den Zähnen zu knirschen. Raven warf ihr kurz einen besorgten Blick zu, als die Augen der Tamarianerin grün aufflammten. Vor ihnen war Blackfire gerade dabei, eine Centauri-Patrouille mit Starbolts zu beschießen und anschließend im Nahkampf auseinander zu nehmen. Die ganze Zeit über trug Starfires ältere Schwester ein abfälliges Grinsen im Gesicht. „Blackfire, die ältere Schwester von Starfire. Sie hat die gleichen Kräfte wie ihre kleine Schwester, setzt sie aber skrupelloser ein. Erwartet im Kampf keinerlei Rücksicht von ihr."

Nachdem das Bild der Tamarianerin verschwunden war, konnten die acht Mädchen wieder den Meister der Spiele sehen. „Ihr alle habt das Potential zu einer Siegerin – aber nur eine kann dieses Spiel gewinnen!"

„Lohnt sich der ganze Aufwand überhaupt?", hörte man im Hintergrund Jinx' betont gelangweilte Stimme. Die Hexe hatte die Arme verschränkt und musterte den Meister mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht. „Nicht dass ich was dagegen hätte, ein paar Brave-Mädchen-Hintern zu versohlen, aber was springt überhaupt für die Siegerin raus? Eine Medaille?"

Die Miene des Meisters blieb unbewegt. „Hier gibt es keine Medaillen, junger Champion. Aber sei versichert, dass die Siegerin am Ende für ihre Mühe fürstlich entlohnt werden wird. Ganz zu schweigen von der Gewissheit, die beste Kriegerin der Welt zu sein." Er grinste herausfordernd und sein Blick wanderte wie zufällig zu Starfire. „Sollte jedoch eine von euch nicht am Wettstreit teilnehmen wollen, werde ich sie sofort wieder zurückschicken."

Starfire wurde etwas rot, als sie hinter sich amüsiertes Schnauben hörte. Es war nicht weiter schwierig zu erraten, von wem es stammte. Raven hatte Mitleid mit ihrer Freundin, warf einen prüfenden Blick in die Runde und wandte sich mit lauter Stimme an den Meister, um von Starfire abzulenken.

„Wir sind dabei. ALLE."

Der Meister nickte zufrieden. „Dann ist es beschlossen. Der Wettstreit möge beginnen!" In einem Blitz aus Licht verschwand das Wesen.

„Soooo", hörte Starfire eine nur zu vertraute Stimme hinter sich. Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. „Das Baby hat also Angst, sich mit den großen Mädchen zu messen. Na ja, eigentlich verständlich. Du hättest gehen sollen, als du die Gelegenheit dazu hattest, Koriand'r."

„Erinnere dich lieber daran, wer gewonnen hat, als wir letztes Mal gekämpft haben, Schwester", zischte Starfire mühsam beherrscht und drehte sich langsam um. Ihre Wut steigerte sich, als sie das hämische Grinsen ihrer großen Schwester sehen musste.

Blackfire zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern und verschränkte die Arme. „Du", gab sie zu. „Aber nur mit Hilfe zweier Centauri-Polizisten. Hältst du das wirklich für einen Sieg, kleine Schwester?" Ihre dunklen Augen funkelten und ihr Grinsen verschwand. „Hier hast du niemanden, der dir hilft. Nicht einmal deine Grusel-Freundin hier wird dir helfen können."

„Man merkt, dass du Raven kein bisschen kennst", mischte sich plötzlich Terra in das Gespräch der beiden ein. Die Steinmagierin bedachte Blackfire mit einem kühlen Blick. „Sonst würdest du dich hüten, solche Dinge in ihrer Gegenwart zu sagen."

„Wie rührend", spottete Blackfire. „Kennst du diese beiden Verliererinnen etwa?"

Terras Mundwinkel zuckten, aber sie blieb ruhig. „Wir hatten schon das Vergnügen, ja." Sie lächelte Starfire kurz zu und das rothaarige Mädchen lächelte dankbar zurück. „Möglicherweise werde ich den Teen Titans einmal beitreten. Obwohl, wenn ich dich dann öfter sehen muss, überlege ich es mir lieber noch mal." Sie wandte sich an Starfire. „Du hast doch hoffentlich vor, sie öfter in den Tower einzuladen, oder?"

Das zauberte wieder ein kurzes Lächeln auf Starfires Gesicht. „Nein, eigentlich nicht", meinte sie. „Mir ist ihr letzter Besuch noch viel zu gut in Erinnerung."

„Ach, trägst du mir meinen kleinen Streich etwa immer noch nach?", fragte Blackfire in gespielt verletztem Ton. „Wie grausam."

„Wegen dir wäre ich beinahe in einem Centauri-Gefängnis gelandet, Schwester!", entgegnete Starfire empört. Ihre Augen begannen grünlich zu glühen. „Du mochtest mich ja schon früher nicht, aber ich hätte nie für möglich gehalten, dass du deine eigene Schwester gegen deine Freiheit eintauschen würdest!"

„Mir kommen gleich die Tränen", höhnte Blackfire, was ihre Schwester noch mehr in Rage brachte. Ihre Hände erglühten in grünem Feuer, was die ältere Tamarianerin jedoch nicht zu beunruhigen schien. „Du hast deine Naivität also noch immer nicht überwunden. Deine Gegner in diesem Turnier werden es leicht mit dir haben."

„Lass dich nicht provozieren", meinte die Amazonenkriegerin Wonder Girl, die an Starfire herangetreten war und eine Hand auf ihre Schulter gelegt hatte. Ihr Blick taxierte Blackfire. Sie schien wachsam, aber kein bisschen wütend, dass eine Mitspielerin derartig schlechte Manieren zeigte. Sie würde nicht so leicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen sein wie Starfire. „Sie will nur, dass du nicht klar denken kannst und dass du aus dem Wettbewerb ausscheidest. Wenn du auf sie hörst, dann schadest du dir nur selbst."

„Wir sind kaum fünf Minuten hier und schon muss dir jemand helfen", bemerkte Blackfire hämisch, schien aber etwas angespannt zu sein. Immerhin stand sie nun drei Heldinnen gegenüber, und Wonder Girl schien ihre Tricks mühelos zu durchschauen. „Arme kleine Koriand'r. Ich wette, du würdest dich jetzt gerne hinter Galfore verstecken, oder?"

Starfires Hände zitterten, aber Wonder Girl verstärkte ihren warnenden Griff um ihre Schulter und hielt sie zurück. Die dunkelhaarige Kämpferin warf Blackfire einen verächtlichen Blick zu. „Ich frage mich wirklich, wie zwei Schwestern nur so verschieden sein können", sagte sie kühl. „Geschwister sollten einander beistehen und sich beschützen. Du scheinst ein ziemlich sorgenfreies Leben gehabt zu haben, wenn du schon Streit mit deiner Schwester suchst."

Blackfires Gesicht verdunkelte sich. „Du hast keine Ahnung von meinem Leben!", spie sie aus. „Du weißt NICHTS von uns beiden!"

„Genug jedenfalls um zu wissen, wer in dieses Turnier gehört und wer nicht!"

Währenddessen war Jinx etwas näher an Raven herangetreten, die sie mit Argusaugen musterte. Die Hexe ließ aber genug Abstand, um keinen Angriff zu provozieren.

„Na, Raven, willst du deiner Freundin nicht auch noch helfen?", stichelte sie. „Sieht so aus, als könnte sie jede Hilfe brauchen, die sie kriegen kann."

„Sei vorsichtig, Jinx", warnte Raven mit düsterer Stimme. Ihr Cape geriet in Wallung, als sie ihr Gesicht der Hexe zuwandte. „Sonst beginnt dieser ,freundschaftliche Wettkampf' früher als du denkst!"

Jinx grinste anzüglich. „Falls es denn tatsächlich einer sein soll. Für einen Wettstreit der Heldinnen sind ganz schön viele Finsterlinge anwesend, findest du nicht? Blackfire dort, ich, du..."

Ravens Augen weiteten sich. „Ich BIN eine Heldin!", knurrte sie.

„Bist du das?" Jinx' Augen funkelten. „Ich bin mir da manchmal nicht so sicher."

„Jetzt fangen die beiden auch noch an", seufzte die Kristallweberin Kole, die an Magenta, die letzte andere Heldin herangetreten war. „Ich dachte, das sollte nur ein sportlicher Wettkampf werden, aber anscheinend werden hier einige alte Feindschaften erneuert."

„Was geht's dich an?", knurrte die in Violett gekleidete Heldin abweisend. „In einem sportlichen Wettkampf zählen auch Freundschaften nicht. Du brauchst dich gar nicht so an mich ranzumachen, ich verrate dir nichts über meine Kampftechnik!"

Kole trat verblüfft einen Schritt zurück und starrte das andere Mädchen an. Diese warf ihr noch einen Moment lang einen bösen Blick zu, aber dann trat plötzlich ein bestürzter Ausdruck auf ihr Gesicht und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Verdammt", murmelte sie. Sie sah Kole entschuldigend an. „Tut mir Leid", entschuldigte sie sich. „Das war nicht so gemeint. Manchmal... wirken meine Kräfte auf meine Psyche ein, dann habe ich ziemlich starke Stimmungsschwankungen."

„Oh... OK", murmelte Kole noch immer etwas nervös. Sie wies auf die Streitenden. „Was hältst du von den anderen?"

Magenta seufzte. „Schwierig zu sagen. Wenn sie gegeneinander antreten, wird's vermutlich ziemlich heftig werden. Bin froh, dass niemand hier ist, den ich kenne."

„Ich auch", stimmte Kole zu. „Aber findest du's nicht seltsam, dass Blackfire und Jinx teilnehmen dürfen? Die beiden scheinen mir keine Heldinnen zu sein."

Magenta konnte nicht mehr antworten, denn in diesem Augenblick erscholl wieder die Stimme des Meisters der Spiele.

„Champions! Runde eins! Stellt euch euren Gegnern!"

Nach einem grellen Lichtblitz war die große Halle leer. Und der Wettstreit begann.


	2. Kampf Nr 1: Starfire vs Wonder Girl

**Spiel ohne Grenzen – Runde 2**

Die Heldinnen, die ich hier verwende, sind nicht frei erfunden, sondern aus den Comics übernommen (siehe Eins vorne weg: Meine Kämpfe sind sehr detailliert dargestellt und vermutlich auch manchmal brutaler als in der Serie - aber ich wollte sie lieber realistisch als fernsehtauglich darstellen. Wer eine Meinung dazu hat, ich hör sie mir gerne an.

Disclaimer: Nein, ich hab immer noch nichts von den Firmen gehört. Anscheinend schenken sie mir die Rechte doch nicht.

_Kampf Nr. 1: Starfire vs. Wonder Girl_

Starfire fühlte sich etwas seltsam, als sich ihr Körper wieder materialisierte. Sie hatte es schon merkwürdig gefunden, als sie sich in dieser riesigen Halle wiedergefunden hatte, aber nun befand sie sich in einem noch sonderbareren Gebäude. Der Boden bestand aus festgetretenem Sand und war in weitem Umkreis von steinernen Tribünen umgeben. An einigen Wänden, die sich unter den Tribünen befanden, konnte sie schwere, aus Holz und Eisen bestehende Tore sehen. Das Gebäude erinnerte sie ein bisschen an eins, das Robin ihr bei einem Rundgang durch Jump City einmal gezeigt hatte... „Stadion" hatte er genannt. Aber das Gebäude hier sah viel älter aus.

„Starfire gegen Wonder Girl!"

Als sie die Stimme des Meisters hörte, schrak sie aus ihren Gedanken hoch und sah sich hastig um. Tatsächlich, die schwarzhaarige Amazone stand etwa ein Dutzend Schritte hinter ihr und betrachtete offenbar ebenfalls das Gebäude. Als sie Starfires Blick auf sich fühlte, sah sie das rothaarige Mädchen an. Ihr Blick war tadelnd.

„Hätte ich gewollt, dann hätte ich dich von hinten angreifen können", rügte sie die Außerirdische ernst. „Du solltest niemals so fasziniert von deiner Umgebung sein, dass dich jemand wie ich von hinten angreifen kann."

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung", murmelte Starfire und wurde rot. Schon wieder hatte sie sich wie ein kleines Kind benommen. Das musste unbedingt aufhören! Aber wenigstens hatte ER sie nicht so gesehen. Sonst wäre sie vor Scham im Boden versunken...

„Kennst du dieses Gebäude?", fragte sie ihre Gegnerin, als diese keinerlei Anstalten machte sie anzugreifen. Dennoch begab sie sich in Kampfposition. Vorsichtshalber. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich so etwas schon einmal in Jump City gesehen habe."

Die Lippen der Amazone zuckten leicht. „Das sollte mich auch wundern", entgegnete sie leicht lächelnd. „Das hier sieht aus wie ein Kolosseum, eine Arena für Kampfspiele im alten Rom. Solche Gebäude werden schon seit zweitausend Jahren nicht mehr gebaut."

„Oh", machte Starfire. Nach einer kurzen Pause fragte sie zögernd: „Aber wieso sollen wir ausgerechnet in einem solchen Bauwerk kämpfen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", entgegnete Wonder Girl und warf noch einen letzten Blick auf die sie umgebende römische Architektur, bevor sie sich ebenfalls in Kampfstellung begab. Sie lächelte. „Aber die Umgebung sollte uns nicht vom Kampf abhalten. Wehr dich!"

Mit diesen Worten stieß sie sich vom Boden ab, sprang auf Starfire zu und schlug nach dem Gesicht ihrer Gegnerin. Das rothaarige Mädchen hatte kaum genug Zeit, um der Attacke auszuweichen, als Wonder Girl auch schon landete und einen weiteren Schlag auf Starfires Bauch ausführte. Diese blockte den Schlag etwas ungelenk mit dem rechten Arm ab und schlug nach ihrer Gegnerin. Wonder Girl fing ihre Faust im Flug ab, grinste sie kurz an und schleuderte Starfire einige Schritte weit von sich weg. Das Mädchen fing sich sofort wieder, aber Wonder Girl griff nicht an.

„So, mit dem Aufwärmtraining wären wir fertig", verkündete das schwarzhaarige Kriegermädchen mit glitzernden Augen und ließ ihre Fingerknöchel knacken. „Ich hoffe aber, dass du noch etwas mehr draufhast als das."

Starfire hatte keine Zeit zu antworten, denn im selben Augenblick wurde sie auch schon wieder angegriffen. Es stand einwandfrei fest, dass sie ihrer Gegnerin in Kampftechnik unterlegen war – die Amazone musste viele Jahre trainiert haben. Obwohl ihr der Gedanke nicht gefiel, musste sie zugeben, dass wahrscheinlich sogar Robin Probleme mit Wonder Girl haben würde. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen, als sie einen Fußkick der Amazone mit dem Arm abwehrte. Die Kriegerin hatte Kraft, das musste man ihr lassen. Sie war inzwischen schon zweimal getroffen worden, einmal an der Schulter und einmal in der Bauchgegend, und sie hatte es nur ihrer großen Körperkraft zu verdanken, dass sie nicht zu Boden gegangen war. Aber so konnte es nicht weitergehen.

Sie versuchte eine der Techniken anzuwenden, die Robin ihr einmal gezeigt hatte. Als Wonder Girl ihren nächsten Treffer anbringen wollte. Sie drehte sich vom Arm ihrer Kontrahentin weg, ergriff ihn und riss die Amazone nach vorn. Gleichzeitig zielte sie mit ihrem Ellbogen nach dem Gesicht der anderen Superheldin, aber diese hob ihren anderen Arm noch früh genug, um den Stoß abwehren zu können. Gleich darauf riss sie sich los und wich einen Schritt zurück.

„Du bist doch nicht so unbedarft, wie ich gedacht habe", bemerkte sie und sah Starfire wachsamer als vorher an.

„Hast du etwa geglaubt, was meine Schwester vorhin über mich gesagt hat?", fragte Starfire, während sie ihre Gegnerin genau im Auge behielt. Dieser eine Kunstgriff war im Grunde reine Glückssache gewesen. Normalerweise verließ sie sich im Kampf mehr auf ihre Starbolts, aber dafür hatte sie bis jetzt noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt. Außerdem zögerte sie, ihr Sternenfeuer gegen eine so ehrenhafte Gegnerin einzusetzen.

Wonder Girl grinste kurz und strich ihre Haare zurück. „Nein", entgegnete sie. „Ich habe geglaubt, dass ich euch BEIDEN haushoch überlegen bin. Und ich glaube es noch."

Gleich darauf riss Starfire die Augen auf, als Wonder Girl plötzlich vom Boden abhob und sie aus einem Meter Höhe musterte. Sie schalt sich eine Idiotin. Natürlich hatte ihre Gegnerin noch nicht alles gegeben, was sie hatte! Aber die Titans hatten fast gar keine Feinde, die fliegen konnten, deshalb war sie nicht darauf gefasst gewesen. Sie überwand den Schock jedoch schnell, erwiderte das herausfordernde Grinsen ihrer Kontrahentin und begann ebenfalls zu schweben. Der selbstsichere Ausdruck verschwand aus Wonder Girls Gesicht.

„Sieh an", meinte sie. „Und ich dachte, deine Körperkraft wäre das einzig Außergewöhnliche an dir. Schön, dann wollen wir mal einen Gang zulegen!"

Mit diesen Worten schoss sie auf Starfire zu und rammte das Mädchen gegen eine Steinwand. Starfire stöhnte kurz, aber sie war noch lange nicht geschlagen. Sie hatte Monster wie Cinderblock überlebt und sie würde auch das überleben! Sie packte Wonder Girls Arm, löste sich von der Wand und schleuderte die überraschte Heldin neben sich gegen die Wand. Da ihre Gegnerin so stark war wie sie selbst, würde ihr das nicht viel ausmachen, aber es gab Starfire die Zeit, um zwei Starbolts vorzubereiten und mit einem Kampfschrei auf Wonder Girl zu schleudern.

Als sich der Rauch wieder verzog, war die schwarzhaarige Heldin auf den Knien. Dieser Anblick ließ die nächsten Starbolts, die Starfire gerufen hatte, wieder verlöschen. Hatte sie etwa übertrieben? Hatte sie die andere Heldin schwer verletzt?

„Wirklich gut", hörte sie Wonder Girls Stimme. Sie hustete. „Wirklich gut. Kann Blackfire das auch?"

Starfire stutzte kurz. Wieso wollte Wonder Girl das wissen? „Ja."

„Gut", meinte die Heldin und sah zu Starfire auf. Sie hatte ein paar Schrammen im Gesicht, aber sie schien nicht ernsthaft verletzt zu sein. „Dann kenne ich jetzt auch ihren Kampfstil, wenn ich gegen sie kämpfen muss."

Mit diesen Worten fuhr ihre Hand blitzschnell an ihren Gürtel und hakte das Lasso los, das daran festgemacht war. In einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung ließ sie das Lasso auf Starfire zu schnellen. Diese war einen Moment zu lang verblüfft und das magische Seil wickelte sich um ihren Knöchel. Sie hatte nicht einmal genug Zeit, um einen Schrei auszustoßen, bevor Wonder Girl an dem Lasso zog und Starfire aus der Luft holte. Das Mädchen landete hart im Staub der Arena. Sie spuckte Sand.

„Gibst du auf?", hörte sie Wonder Girls Stimme.

„Nein!", erwiderte sie laut und versuchte sich hoch zu stemmen.

„Schade", sagte ihre Gegnerin und zog mit ihrer ganzen Kraft am Lasso. Da das magische Seil noch immer an Starfires Knöchel haftete, wurde das Mädchen hochgerissen und von Wonder Girl gegen eine der Wände des Kolosseums geschleudert. Sie stöhnte auf. Noch blutete sie nirgends, dazu war ihre Haut zu widerstandsfähig, aber der Druck einer Steinwand gegen den eigenen Körper war auch für eine Tamaranianerin nicht angenehm.

„Gibst du auf?", wiederholte Wonder Girl ihre Frage. „Ich kann noch lange so weitermachen."

Statt einer Antwort ließ Starfire einen Starbolt in ihrer Hand entstehen. Bevor sie ihn jedoch abschießen konnte, wurde sie schon wieder hochgerissen und über Wonder Girls Kopf herumgewirbelt. Anschließend löste die Amazone das Lasso von Starfires Fuß und ließ das arme Mädchen gegen eine der schweren beschlagenen Türen fliegen. Da Wonder Girl sie mit ganzer Kraft geschleudert hatte, durchbrach Starfire diese Tür und prallte ein paarmal auf dem Steinboden des Ganges auf, bevor sie schließlich liegen blieb. Ihr Kopf dröhnte. Normalerweise war sie entweder schneller oder stärker als ihre Gegner, aber Wonder Girl war ihr in beiden Bereichen ebenbürtig. Und ihr Lasso war eine furchterregende Waffe.

Als sie sich aufrichten wollte, wurden plötzlich ihre Handgelenke gepackt und zu Boden gepresst. Gleichzeitig setzte sich Wonder Girl auf Starfires Beine, um sie vollständig bewegungsunfähig zu machen. Die Heldin sah ernst aus, als sie auf Starfire hinuntersah.

„Gib bitte auf", bat sie die Tamaranianerin. „Ich weiß nicht, wie viel du noch aushältst, aber ich will dich nicht ernsthaft verletzen."

Starfire versuchte sich loszureißen, aber Wonder Girls Griff war stählern. Schließlich entspannte sie sich und sah ihrer Gegnerin in die Augen. „Ich bin nicht so schwach, wie du denkst. Ich kann noch viel mehr aushalten. Die Frage ist..." Ihre Hände begannen grün zu leuchten. „... wie viel du noch aushalten kannst."

Damit ließ sie die Starbolts fliegen. Die grünen Energiekugeln flogen direkt an die Decke und explodierten dort. Als Wonder Girl bestürzt nach oben sah, fielen bereits die ersten Steine auf die beiden Mädchen herunter. Starfire nutzte die Gelegenheit, um noch zwei Starbolts an die Steindecke zu schießen, die der Konstruktion endgültig den Rest gaben. Die Steinmassen gaben nach und begruben die Mädchen unter sich.

Eine knappe Minute später hörte der Lärm wieder auf und der Staub begann sich langsam wieder zu legen. Einige Meter steinerner Tribüne, die über dem Gang durch das Kolosseum gebaut worden waren, waren durch Starfires Beschuss eingestürzt und hatten die Gegnerinnen unter einer riesigen Schicht Stein begraben. Einige Momente lang herrschte völlige Stille, bis schließlich eine Stelle im Schutthaufen zu zittern begann.

Im nächsten Augenblick schoss Starfire hervor, sodass Steine in alle Richtungen flogen. Sie hielt den reglosen Körper von Wonder Girl fest umschlungen und presste ihn fest an sich. Die Heldin lebte noch, so viel konnte Starfire sehen, aber offenbar war sie bewusstlos. Nun, Starfire wäre es wohl nicht besser ergangen, wenn sie Wonder Girl nicht gepackt und als Schutzschild gegen die Steine benutzt hätte. Immerhin war ihre Theorie aufgegangen. Aber wenn die andere Heldin nicht so stark gewesen wäre wie Starfire selbst, dann hätte sie vielleicht nicht überlebt.

Sie wollte sich mit der anderen Heldin gerade auf den Boden sinken lassen, als diese plötzlich in einem grellen Lichtblitz verschwand. Starfire sah verdattert auf ihre Hände hinab. Dann hörte sie die Stimme des Meisters der Spiele.

„Gewinner: Starfire!"

Das Mädchen brauchte noch ein paar Sekunden, um diese Nachricht zu verdauen, aber dann begann sie zu lächeln und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die staubigen Haare. Sie hatte gewonnen! Sie konnte ja später nachsehen, wie es Wonder Girl ging, aber dem Mädchen fehlte sicher nicht viel, schließlich hatte sie die Starbolts auch unbeschadet überstanden. Jetzt zählte nur, dass sie gewonnen hatte! Robin wäre jetzt mit Sicherheit sehr stolz auf sie. Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. Und eine andere Person würde sehr, sehr enttäuscht sein.

Nach diesem Gedanken verschwand auch sie in einem roten Lichtblitz.


	3. Kampf Nr 2: Magenta vs Raven

Spiel ohne Grenzen – Runde 2

anotefromtheotherside: Danke für den Kommentar, hab eigentlich gar nicht mit einem gerechnet. Aber ich war auch nicht in der Stimmung, alles von vornherein auf Englisch zu schreiben. Hoffe, dass dir diese beiden Kapitel auch gefallen.

Disclaimer: Und ich dachte, jeder hätt's kapiert... die Teen Titans sind nicht mein Eigentum.

Kampf Nr. 2: Magenta vs. Raven

„..."

Mit emotionslosem Gesicht, jedoch mit hochgezogener Augenbraue sah Raven sich um. Vor einem Moment war sie noch in dieser komischen Halle gewesen, zusammen mit den anderen sieben Superheldinnen, dann war wieder dieses Teleporter-Licht erschienen und hatte sie ... weggebeamt, zumindest wäre das Beast Boys Ausdruck dafür gewesen.

„... Nett", kommentierte sie ironisch. „Beinahe so unordentlich und schmutzig wie der Gemeinschaftsraum im Tower."

Sie besah die Umgebung etwas genauer. Sie befand sich offenbar in einer schon seit langer Zeit verlassenen Fabriksanlage. Um sie herum sah sie Dutzende riesige und Hunderte kleinere Maschinen, eine Unmenge von Metallteilen jeglicher Art und Größe – und eine nicht zu übersehende Menge an Staub und Schmutz. Die Luft war abgestanden und roch beißend nach Öl, Ruß und einigen Aromen, die sie gar nicht erkennen _wollte._ Die dunkle Heldin rümpfte die Nase. Wenn sie den Meister der Spiele richtig einschätzte und er sie praktisch an jeden Ort schicken konnte, an den er wollte, wieso hatte er dann ausgerechnet diese Müllhalde ausgesucht?

Vielleicht gab es dafür einen speziellen Grund? Raven sah ruhig nach links und rechts, innerlich war sie aber äußerst angespannt. Sie hatte nicht vergessen, warum sie hier war. Die anderen Heldinnen, vor allem Starfire, würden sie vermutlich nicht aus dem Hinterhalt angreifen, aber hier waren eben nicht nur Heldinnen im Spiel. Blackfire würde sich womöglich überlegen genug fühlen, um sie offen herauszufordern, aber Jinx kannte Ravens Stärke sehr genau. Der bleichen Hexe wäre es mit Sicherheit eine Freude, Raven von hinten angreifen zu können. Sie musste vorsichtig sein.

Langsam setzte sich die düstere Heldin in Bewegung. Ihre übermenschlich scharfen Sinne suchten ihre Umgebung nach jeder Unregelmäßigkeit ab, während sie weiterhin überlegte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob der Meister die Kampfpaare nach einem bestimmten System auswählte, oder ob er den Zufall regieren ließ. Für das System sprach allerdings, dass keine Heldin an einem bestimmten Kampfplatz einer anderen deutlich überlegen sein durfte. Das hieß, dass er zum Beispiel Terra nicht in einer Wüstengegend kämpfen lassen würde, wo sie kaum Steine hatte, die sie verwenden konnte. Sie hatte hier viele schwere Gegenstände, die sie zum Kampf verwenden konnte, die meisten davon aus Metall. Das deutete auf eine ganz besondere Heldin als Gegnerin hin...

Wie aufs Stichwort hörte sie plötzlich die Stimme des Meisters: „Magenta gegen Raven!"

Raven blieb stehen, als ihr telepathischer Sinn ein menschliches Bewusstsein ganz in der Nähe aufspürte. Sie sah nicht hoch, aber sie schlug ihre Kutte zurück und zeigte ihre Hände, die vor schwarzer Energie glühten.

„Du hast nicht gerade überrascht ausgesehen, als der Meister meinen Namen genannt hat", erklang plötzlich Magentas Stimme irgendwo aus der Halle.

„Die anderen können ihre Kräfte jederzeit nutzen", entgegnete Raven. „Aber du brauchst unbedingt Eisen, um effektiv kämpfen zu können. Also ist dieser Platz für dich ideal."

„Gut erkannt", meldete sich die andere Heldin wieder und trat ins Licht. Sie stand einige Meter über Raven auf einem Baugerüst und musterte die dunkle Gestalt unter ihr interessiert. „Im Gegensatz zu den anderen benutzt du anscheinend auch deinen Kopf, nicht nur deine Instinkte. Es hat wohl auch keinen Sinn zu versuchen, dich irgendwie aus der Ruhe zu bringen wie deine Freundin, oder?"

„Kaum."

Magenta nickte. Eine Metallplatte erzitterte, schüttelte den Staub ab und schwebte zu der Heldin hin. Diese stellte sich auf die Platte, ohne Raven aus den Augen zu lassen. „Dann sollten wir gleich anfangen, oder?"

Statt einer ziemlich überflüssigen Antwort griff Raven mit ihren Kräften nach einem Container mit Eisenschrott, hob ihn in die Höhe und warf ihn auf ihre Gegnerin. Diese wich mit ihrem fliegenden Untersatz aus, streckte die Hände nach einem großen Haufen von Schrauben aus und warf mehrere Dutzend der kleinen Geschosse nach Raven. Die Augenbrauen der Zauberin zuckten, als sie die Hand ausstreckte und einen schwarzen Schutzschild um sich schuf, an dem die Schrauben abprallten.

„Süß", kommentierte sie. „Mit so kleinen Sachen habe ich früher auch gespielt."

Eigentlich war das nur eine kleine Stichelei gewesen, aber Raven hatte die Reaktion ihrer Gegnerin gründlich unterschätzt. Magentas Gesicht verzog sich zu einer wütenden Fratze. In ihrer Umgebung rieselte Staub zu Boden, als unzählige Metallgegenstände zu zittern begannen. Das Baugerüst hinter ihr hielt dem Druck schließlich nicht mehr stand und fiel mit großem Geschepper in sich zusammen wie ein Kartenhaus. Magenta hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

„WAGE ES NICHT, MICH ZU VERSPOTTEN!", schrie die Superheldin mit lauter, zorngetränkter Stimme.

Raven bemerkte natürlich, wie zwei Eisenträger in ihre Richtung flogen, um sie zu zerquetschen, daher fiel es ihr auch nicht sonderlich schwer, einige Meter höher zu schweben und den Geschossen auszuweichen. Dennoch war das Gewicht dieser Träger sicher beachtlich. Sie griff nach einigen Metallrohren, die von dem Baugerüst übrig geblieben waren und wehrte damit mehrere massive Eisenzylinder ab, die in ihre Richtung geschleudert wurden. Als das Bombardement aufhörte, ließ sie die arg mitgenommenen Rohre fallen.

„Du solltest mich lieber nicht reizen", hörte sie plötzlich die Stimme von Magenta. Sie klang irgendwie gepresst, so als hätte sie sich nur mühsam unter Kontrolle. Als Raven das Mädchen wieder sehen konnte, nachdem sich der Staub gelegt hatte, war der wilde Ausdruck aus dem Gesicht der Heldin verschwunden. Sie sah sogar... bestürzt aus, auch wenn sie es zu verbergen versuchte. „Ich kann sehr gefährlich sein, wenn ich die Kontrolle verliere, glaub mir. Besonders hier."

Raven gestattete sich ein leichtes Lächeln und schwebte auf gleiche Höhe wie Magenta. „Danke für den Rat", erwiderte sie. „Für mich gilt übrigens dasselbe. Aber wollen wir nun kämpfen oder reden?"

Magenta grinste und ihre Augen funkelten. Allerdings war sie nun wieder ruhig und gefasst. „Kämpfen natürlich."

Damit riss sie ihre Arme nach vorn und stieß einen Schrei aus. Raven baute instinktiv einen Schutzschild auf, was auch gut war, da in diesem Moment ein massiver Stützpfeiler neben ihr einknickte und einen großen Metallbottich in ihre Richtung stürzen ließ. Obwohl Raven hastig zur Seite flog, streifte der Bottich ihren Schutzschild und schleuderte sie zu Boden. Sie schaffte es gerade noch, sich abzufangen, bevor sie aufprallte, aber im selben Moment traf sie ein weiterer Eisenzylinder am Rücken. Sie schrie schmerzerfüllt auf.

„Tut mir Leid, Raven", hörte sie die Stimme ihrer Gegnerin. „Aber ich will diesen Wettkampf unbedingt gewinnen."

„Ich nicht", knurrte Raven und hob den Stützpfeiler mit ihren Kräften hoch. Mit einem lauten Schrei schleuderte sie ihn in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war. „Ich WERDE ihn gewinnen!"

„Das wirst du NICHT!"

Raven stutzte kurz. Die Stimme klang auf einmal anders... so wild und zornig, genauso wie vorhin, als sie Magenta gereizt hatte. Hatte die andere Heldin etwa schon wieder einen Wutanfall? Als sie hinter sich ein Sirren hörte, riss sie ihren Schutzschild hoch. Nur eine Sekunde später prallten mehrere große Eisennägel an der schwarzen Energiewand ab. Ravens Augenbrauen zuckten. Diese Geschosse hätten sie schwer verletzen können... ZUMINDEST schwer verletzen.

„Raven! Bist du verletzt?"

Raven knurrte. Sie nahm kaum wahr, dass die Stimme ihrer Gegnerin angsterfüllt klang, weil sie genug damit zu tun hatte, ihre eigene Wut zu zügeln. Als sie Magenta wieder sehen konnte, griff sie nach der Metallplatte, auf der die Heldin stand und zog heftig daran. Das Mädchen kam aus dem Gleichgewicht und stürzte mit einem erschrockenen Schrei in die Tiefe, konnte jedoch noch rechtzeitig ein Metallrohr zu sich rufen, an das sie sich klammerte und das ihren Fall verlangsamte. Sanft setzte sie auf dem Boden auf.

„Bitte, es tut mir Leid", entschuldigte sich die Heldin. „Das wollte ich wirklich nicht. Es... ist einfach so passiert."

Ravens Augen hörten auf zu glühen und sie ließ sich ebenfalls zu Boden sinken. Allerdings behielt sie ihre Kontrahentin misstrauisch im Auge.

„Verlierst du ständig so leicht die Kontrolle?", fragte sie kühl.

Magenta nickte schuldbewusst. „Ja, das liegt an meinen Kräften", erklärte sie. „Ein Freund von mir glaubt, dass meine Magnetkräfte meine Psyche beeinflussen... er glaubt, dass ich stark zwischen positiven und negativen Gefühlen schwanke."

Raven zog die Augenbraue hoch. Es passierte nicht gerade oft, dass ihr jemand über den Weg lief, der ebenso große Probleme mit seinen Gefühlen hatte wie sie. Ob sich der Meister etwas dabei gedacht hatte, als er sie gegen diese Heldin in den Kampf geschickt hatte?

„Egal", verkündete sie und ihre Hände glühten wieder schwarz auf. „Wir sind nicht hier, um zu reden. Kämpfen wir weiter!"

Mit diesen Worten hob sie ein paar Werkzeugkisten hoch und schleuderte sie mitsamt ihrem Inhalt auf Magenta. Die Augen der Heldin weiteten sich und sie rief hastig ihre Metallplatte, die die Werkzeuge abblockte. Als sich die Platte wieder senkte, hatte sie wieder diesen wütenden Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt.

„Ich will mich bei dir entschuldigen, und du GREIFST MICH AN?", kreischte sie und riss ihre Hände hoch. Die Metallplatte flog auf Raven zu und prallte harmlos an ihrem Schild ab. Gleich darauf jedoch riss Magenta einen eisernen Haken an einer schweren Kette auf der Halterung und drosch damit auf Ravens Schutzschild ein. Wie hatte dieses Mädchen mit diesem Temperament jemals eine Heldin werden können?

Die dunkle Heldin biss die Zähne zusammen. Der massive Haken prallte mit ungeheurer Wucht immer und immer wieder gegen ihren Schild. Zwar konnte sie diese Barriere normalerweise recht lange aufrechterhalten, aber diesesmal hatte sie noch etwas anderes vor. Und gleichzeitig einen Schild aufrechtzuerhalten und etwas anderes zu bewegen war nicht gerade einfach. Aber dieser Kampf musste endlich ein Ende haben, bevor Magenta endgültig überschnappte!

Langsam bewegte Raven ihre Hand etwas zur Seite und hinter Magenta erzitterte ein Metallrohr des ehemaligen Baugerüsts. Zum Glück war die Heldin so wütend, dass sie das Geräusch Metall gegen Metall nicht hören konnte, sonst hätte sie sich vermutlich darauf vorbereitet. Als Ravens Schild nach einem überraschenden Schlag an der Seite kurz flackerte, riss sie die Hand zurück und stabilisierte den Schild wieder. Sie knurrte und schloss die Augen.

Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos...

Konzentration! Sie hatte alle Kraft, die nötig war, aber sie durfte sie nicht entkommen lassen. Sie musste sie unter Kontrolle halten, sonst würde sie ebenso ausrasten wie Magenta... nur mit viel weitreichenderen Konsequenzen. Das durfte nicht geschehen!

Azarath... Metrion... Schmerz in der Schulter bei einem weiteren Schlag... Zinthos...

Langsam hob sich hinter Magenta das Metallrohr wieder und setzte sich in Bewegung. Raven blieb völlig ruhig, hielt gleichzeitig ihren Schild aufrecht und steuerte ihre Waffe, während Magenta damit begann, auch andere Gegenstände nach ihr zu werfen. Diese Berserkerwut schien ihre Kräfte enorm zu steigern. Ravens Arme wurden schwer, als viele Metallteile gleichzeitig ihren Schild trafen. Sie biss auf ihre Lippe und zog mit letzter Kraft kräftig an dem Metallrohr. Ihr Schild flackerte.

Sie fiel im selben Moment auf die Knie, in dem das Metallrohr Magentas Hinterkopf traf. Seufzend verlor das Mädchen das Bewusstsein und fiel zu Boden, während Raven sie heftig atmend beobachtete. Die Metallgegenstände, die sie noch vor Sekunden angegriffen hatten, fielen plötzlich harmlos auf den Boden. Ein Glück, sie hätte sich momentan nicht mehr verteidigen können. Plötzlich wurde der reglose Körper von Magenta von rotem Licht umhüllt und verschwand.

„Gewinner: Raven!"

Ravens Mundwinkel zuckten kurz, aber dennoch blieb sie auf den Knien hocken. Sie hätte nicht erwartet, dass dieses Duell so anstrengend sein würde. Sie durfte ihre Gegnerinnen künftig nicht mehr unterschätzen. Vor allem, da sie nun alle schon eine Runde gewonnen hatten.

Im selben Augenblick, als sie aufstehen wollte, wurde auch sie wieder von rotem Licht umhüllt und wurde... weggebeamt. Hätte Beast Boy gesagt.


	4. Kampf Nr 3: Blackfire vs Jinx

Spiel ohne Grenzen – Runde 2

Hätte jemand vermutet, dass ich Jinx gegen jemand anderen antreten lasse als gegen Raven? Dafür dürft ihr jetzt wetten, wer dieses Duell der Schurkinnen gewinnt.

Disclaimer: Die Titans gehören jemand anderem, deshalb verdien ich hier nix. Zum Heulen, echt.

Kampf Nr. 3: Blackfire vs. Jinx

„Was bei X'Hal...?"

Wild sah Blackfire sich ein paarmal um. Wo war sie denn hier plötzlich gelandet? Sollte das etwa eine Kampfarena sein? Wenn das so war, dann hatte dieser... Meister einen ziemlich merkwürdigen Geschmack.

Grün. Von allen Seiten leuchtete ihr nur Grün entgegen. Blätter, Gräser, Ranken, Moose... sie befand sich offenbar irgendwo in einem tropischen Regenwald. Die Luft war schwül und von tausend Gerüchen geschwängert, ebenso viele unidentifizierbare Laute drangen an ihr Ohr und vermutlich gab es Hunderte Möglichkeiten, hier das Leben zu verlieren. So gut wie jeder Mensch hätte es hier mit der Angst zu tun bekommen, besonders wenn er wie Blackfire willkürlich hierher geschickt worden war.

Aber die junge Frau war kein Mensch. Und sie hatte überhaupt keine Angst. Im Gegenteil, sie war wütend! All die grüne Farbe – selbst das Licht, dass durch die Blätter brach, wirkte grünlich, _slavirk heglos_! - machte sie schier rasend! Wieso hatte sie dieser _klorbag_ von einem Meister der Spiele ausgerechnet an einen Ort geschickt, an dem sie alles an ihre missratene kleine Schwester erinnerte? Dafür würde er büßen, oh ja, er WÜRDE büßen!

Die Wut in Blackfire fachte ihre Energien noch weiter an, sodass die Starbolts an ihren Händen besonders intensiv leuchteten. Mit einem lauten Schrei feuerte sie die Geschosse auf ein paar Bäume in ihrer Nähe, dann noch eine Salve hinter sich, und dann noch eine, und noch eine, bis sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte. So, jetzt war das Ganze doch schon etwas erträglicher, bemerkte sie hämisch grinsend, während sie die kleinen Feuer beobachtete, die noch immer an den zerstörten Baumstämmen flackerten. Aber die Bäume waren nicht ihr Gegner.

Suchend sah sie sich um. Sie fluchte innerlich, dass sie sich so hatte gehen lassen. Wäre ihr Gegner in diesem Turnier so kaltblütig gewesen wie sie, dann hätte er sie aus dem Hinterhalt angreifen können und sie hätte es nicht gemerkt. Andererseits... vielleicht hatte ihre Gegnerin lieber gewartet, bis sie Blackfires Stärke besser einschätzen konnte. Die Tamaranianerin fluchte noch einmal, diesmal allerdings laut. Ihr Temperament hatte sie schon oft in Schwierigkeiten gebracht.

Plötzlich hörte sie hinter sich amüsiertes Lachen. „Bist du immer so unbeherrscht?", erklang eine neckende Stimme. „Dich sollte man besser nicht zu sich nach Hause einladen."

„Wo bist du?", rief Blackfire und ihre Augen begannen in einem rosa Farbton zu glühen. „Komm raus, damit wir diesen lächerlichen Kampf hinter uns bringen können!" Wem gehörte diese Stimme noch einmal? Sie hatte sie heute schon einmal gehört... ach ja, dieser bleichen, ziemlich dünnen Göre, die der Meister Hexe genannt hatte. Der Name... Jinx! „Jinx!"

„Oh, du erinnerst dich an mich", antwortete die Hive-Schülerin spöttisch. „Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt. Aber ich denke, im direkten Kampf Frau gegen Frau wäre ich dir vermutlich unterlegen. Zumindest wenn du so stark bist wie deine Schwester."

Blackfire knirschte mit den Zähnen und schleuderte wahllos einen Starbolt auf eine Baumgruppe. Jinx war allerdings nicht dort, denn zurück blieb nur rauchendes Holz. „Starfire ist ein NICHTS! Eine Heulsuse! Wenn du mit IHR schon Probleme hattest, dann werde ICH dich zerquetschen!"

„Wie unschön", bemerkte Jinx und beobachtete amüsiert aus ihrem Baumversteck, wie Blackfire immer mehr in Rage geriet. „Ich denke, dann bleibe ich lieber ein bisschen im Hintergrund. Zumindest bis ich dich ein bisschen geschwächt habe."

„Du? Mich schwächen? Na, viel..."

Blackfire konnte diesen Satz nicht beenden, denn im selben Moment ächzten hinter ihr einige Bäume, die ihren Angriff überstanden hatten und stürzten auf sie. Dreien von ihnen konnte sie ausweichen, aber den letzten musste sie mit gekreuzten Armen abblocken. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und warf das Ungetüm beiseite.

„Wolltest du gerade ,Glück' sagen?", erkundigte sich Jinx mit harmlos klingender Stimme. „Das wird dir in diesem Kampf vermutlich fernbleiben. Dafür werde ich mit meinen Sprüchen schon sorgen."

„Warte nur, wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege", knurrte Blackfire wütend und ging ein paar Schritte in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme der anderen Schurkin kam.

„Ich denke, das möchte ich lieber vermeiden", entgegnete Jinx. Plötzlich leuchtete eine Hex-Welle auf und traf das Gras direkt vor Blackfires Füßen.

„Daneben", frohlockte Starfires Schwester und warf einen Starbolt direkt dorthin, wo der Strahl hergekommen war. „Mit deiner Treffsicherheit ist es aber nicht weit her!"

Als Jinx, die dem Geschoss behände ausgewichen war, vom Baum heruntersprang, grinste sie kurz und meinte: „Du weißt doch gar nicht, worauf ich gezielt habe." Dann verschwand sie im Unterholz.

Blackfire wollte ihr gerade folgen, als sie herausfand, was Jinx damit gemeint hatte. Die Hex-Welle zuvor hatte bewirkt, dass sich das lange, starke Gras und alle kleinen Lianen um Blackfires Füße gewickelt hatten. Als die Schurkin loslaufen wollte, kam sie ins Straucheln und fiel hart zu Boden.

„Oh, hat das sehr wehgetan?", erkundigte sich Jinx mit unüberhörbarer Schadenfreude in der Stimme. „Offenbar ist Starfire nicht die einzige Heulsuse hier."

Blackfires Augen glühten hell auf und die Laserstrahlen aus ihren Augen trafen einen Baum in der Richtung, wo Jinx verschwunden war. In zwei Teile gespalten fiel der Baum auseinander. „WAGE ES NIE WIEDER, MICH MIT MEINER SCHWESTER ZU VERGLEICHEN!", brüllte sie rasend vor Wut, riss ihre Füße mit Gewalt los und sprang auf. Sofort glühten ihre Hände wieder auf und sie begann, die ganze Gegend vor ihr mit einem Feuerwerk von Starbolts einzudecken. Erst nach einer vollen Minute Bombardement hörte sie keuchend damit auf, und das Glühen wich aus ihren Händen und ihren Augen. Hatte sie diese Nervensäge von einer Gegnerin jetzt endlich erwischt?

„Denkst du nicht, dass du etwas übertreibst?", kam plötzlich das trockene Kommentar dazu hinter ihr. „Weißt du nicht, dass Regenwälder geschützt werden müssen?"

Sofort versuchte Blackfire herumzuspringen, um ihrer Kontrahentin endgültig den Garaus zu machen, aber sie musste feststellen, dass ihre Beine abermals an etwas festhingen. Sie konnte nur mühsam ihr Gleichgewicht wahren, was ihr spöttisches Gelächter von hinten einbrachte. Obwohl sie vor Wut schäumte, sah sie trotzdem erst einmal nach unten. Auf ihre versunkenen Füße. Irgendwie war sie in Treibsand geraten!

„So ein Pech, nicht wahr?", meinte Jinx in mitfühlendem Ton. „Jaja, im Dschungel muss man achten, wo man hin tritt, sonst verliert man leicht den Boden unter den Füßen."

„Du hast den Boden verhext, als ich damit beschäftigt war, den Wald einzuäschern", grollte Blackfire in ohnmächtiger Wut. Obwohl sie sich nicht umdrehen konnte, feuerte sie einige Starbolts nach hinten. Sie wusste genau, wie klein ihre Chancen waren, Jinx so zu treffen, aber nichts zu tun hätte sie nicht ertragen. „Stell dich endlich einem fairen Kampf, du Memme!"

„Wieso? Das hier macht doch viel mehr Spaß!", entgegnete Jinx gut gelaunt und lachte hell auf. „Außerdem solltest du dir viel mehr Sorgen darum machen, wie du aus dieser Falle wieder herauskommst. So wie ich die Sache einschätze, habe ich diesen Kampf in spätestens zehn Minuten gewonnen."

„Freu dich lieber nicht zu früh", warnte Blackfire sie, während sie versuchte, mit ihrer Flugfähigkeit dem Sog des Treibsands entgegenzuwirken. Aber da ihre Füße schon fast bis zu den Knien in der klebrigen Masse versunken waren, hatte sie keine Chance mehr abzuheben. Sie fluchte unterdrückt, was Jinx abermals zum Lachen veranlasste. Dann sah sie sich kurz um und zielte mit ihrer Hand auf einen Baum in ihrer Nähe, der das bisherige Inferno überlebt hatte.

Jinx begriff offenbar eine Sekunde zu spät, was sie vorhatte, denn der Starbolt verließ ihre Hand nur kurz bevor eine Hexwelle die Hand traf und taub werden ließ. Verärgert schüttelte sie die Hand, um sie wiederzubeleben, aber gleichzeitig grinste sie, weil sie erreicht hatte, was sie wollte. Der Baum war getroffen und wankte bereits. Ein paar Sekunden später fiel er in ihre Richtung um und landete dicht neben ihr. Blackfire sah sich kurz um, ergriff einen starken Ast und zog sich mit einem Ruck heraus aus dem Treibsand.

„So, jetzt habe ich endgültig genug von deinen Spielchen", gab sie bekannt und begann zu schweben. „Jetzt werde ich dir mal zeigen, was ICH unter Kämpfen verstehe!"

Damit beschleunigte sie und schoss pfeilgerade nach oben, durch die Wipfel der Bäume und noch höher, bis sie auf den Wald hinabsehen konnte. Mit einem bösen Lächeln sammelte sie neue Energie in ihren Händen, bis ein Energieball entstanden war, der doppelt so groß war wie ihr Kopf. Mit einem triumphierenden Kampfschrei warf sie das Geschoss auf das Waldstück unter sich. Sie wartete nicht auf die Explosion, sondern sammelte gleich wieder neue Energie, um gleich das nächste Waldstück zu torpedieren.

„Komm raus, Jinx", rief sie laut, während sie eine neue Energiekugel fliegen ließ. „Wenn nötig, dann stampfe ich den ganzen verdammten Wald ein! Du kannst dich nicht ewig verstecken!"

„Das muss ich auch nicht!"

In diesem Augenblick flammte eine Hex-Welle aus einem noch intakten Waldstück auf und traf Blackfire. Diese kam ins Trudeln, als sie plötzlich ihre Flugfähigkeit verlor, aber sie schaffte es, ihren Absturz in etwa in das Gebiet zu lenken, aus dem die Hex-Welle gekommen war. Als die Richtung stimmte, schoss sie ein paar letzte Starbolts ab, um Jinx aus ihrem Versteck zu locken. Sie schrie auf, als sie mit einem harten Krachen am Boden landete, zwang sich jedoch, sofort wieder aufzustehen.

„So, Jinx", verkündete sie mit rauer Stimme. „Jetzt weiß ich, wo du bist. Und du kannst mich nur angreifen, wenn du mich sehen kannst. Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis ich dich finde."

Es erfolgte keine Antwort, aber sie hatte auch keine erwartet. Blackfire lockerte noch mal ihren geschundenen Körper, dann streckte sie ihre Hände nach vorn und begann abermals, Starbolts auf alle Bäume in der Nähe zu feuern. Sie ging ganz systematisch vor, immer, wenn eine Baumreihe gefallen war, ging sie selbst ein paar Schritte nach vorn. Plötzlich wurde sie von hinten getroffen. Die Hex-Welle warf sie zu Boden, aber sie gönnte sich keine Sekunde Pause und drehte sich sofort auf den Rücken.

Jinx sah nicht mehr sehr gut aus. Das bleiche Mädchen war nun noch bleicher als vorher, was wohl auch an ihrer teilweise verkohlten Kleidung lag. Offenbar hatte einer von Blackfires Starbolts sie gestreift. Die Hexe drehte sich gerade um und verschwand wieder im Wald.

„So nicht", knurrte Blackfire und kämpfte sich wieder auf die Füße. „Noch mal verliere ich dich nicht."

Damit rannte sie hinter der flüchtenden Hexe her. Sie war von ihrem Sturz noch etwas mitgenommen, aber Jinx wusste das nicht. Das Mädchen drehte sich im Laufen immer wieder angsterfüllt um und schoss ein paar Hex-Strahlen ab, denen Blackfire ausweichen musste. Ein paar Mal wurde sie auch getroffen, was ziemlich wehtat und sie auch Zeit kostete. Sie entschied, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte. Im Laufen pflückte sie einen Ast von einem Baum und schleuderte ihn nach der flüchtenden Hexe.

Der Ast traf Jinx an den Beinen und ließ sie straucheln. Blackfire stieß einen triumphierenden Schrei aus, legte noch einmal einen Zahn zu und brachte Jinx mit einem gewaltigen Sprung schließlich zu Fall. Jinx landete mit dem Gesicht hart am Boden und schrie schmerzerfüllt auf, als Blackfire ihre Arme packte und auf den Rücken verdrehte.

„Hör auf!", schrie Jinx. „Du brichst mir den Arm!"

„Ich habe noch sehr viel mehr mit dir vor, meine Kleine", meinte Blackfire zufrieden. „Jetzt bist du nicht mehr so vorlaut wie vorhin, stimmt's?"

„Was hast du mit mir vor?", wimmerte Jinx, die den Tränen nahe war, teils vor Angst und teils vor Schmerz.

„Das wirst du schon sehen", entgegnete Blackfire und beugte sich zu Jinx' Gesicht hinunter. „Ich werde..."

In diesem Augenblick löste sich Jinx' Gestalt in rotem Licht auf. Einen Moment lang konnte Blackfire nur ziemlich dumm auf die nun leere Stelle am Boden schauen, bevor es ihr dämmerte. Dann hörte sie auch schon die Stimme des Meisters der Spiele.

„Gewinner: Blackfire!"

Sie spie verärgert aus und stand ächzend auf. Dieser Meister der Spiele gefiel ihr immer weniger. Jetzt brachte er sie auch noch um ihre Rache! Na ja, so etwas ließ sich ja noch nachholen. Jetzt musste sie sich erst einmal etwas ausruhen, der Kampf mit dieser Pest Jinx hatte sie doch mehr Kraft gekostet, als sie geglaubt hatte. Im letzten Augenblick, bevor sie auch in rotem Licht verschwand, fragte sie sich, wie es Starfire wohl ergangen war. Sie würde es bald herausfinden.


	5. Kampf Nr 4: Terra vs Kole

**Spiel ohne Grenzen – Runde 2**

Tschuldigung, hat diesmal etwas länger gedauert. Werd mich ab jetzt etwas mehr beeilen, okay?

Disclaimer: Hab keinerlei Rechte an den Titans.

_Kampf Nr. 4: Terra vs. Kole_

Das Mädchen blinzelte, um die Lichtblitze aus ihren Augen zu vertreiben. So praktisch und schnell dieses Teleportieren auch war, wenn man davon halb blind wurde, konnte sie darauf verzichten. Nachdem sich das Bild vor ihren Augen wieder stabilisiert hatte, sah sie sich um. Und staunte.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie sich genau befand, aber offenbar hatte der Meister der Spiele sie irgendwo auf einem Berg platziert. Das Plateau, auf dem sie sich befand, war etwa zehn Meter lang und breit und war in den Berghang eingebettet, wodurch der ärgste Wind abgehalten wurde. Sie merkte, dass sie sich hier nicht auf einem realen Berg befand, weil es nicht kalt war, aber die Nachbildung war ansonsten täuschend echt. Ihr Respekt vor den Kräften dieses Meisters wuchs. So etwas könnte ihr dieser komische Slade nicht bieten. Vielleicht sollte sie den Meister der Spiele einmal anreden, wenn sie das Turnier gewonnen hatte. Von ihm konnte sie mit Sicherheit noch eine Menge lernen.

Bei dem Wort Turnier blinzelte Terra und fand wieder in die Realität zurück. Sie war nicht nicht auf einer Besichtigungstour, sondern in einem Wettstreit. Und wenn außer ihr noch jemand hier war, dann war sie ihr bestimmt nicht wohlgesinnt. Aber wer war ihre Gegnerin?

Sie drehte sich genau im selben Moment um wie ihre Kontrahentin auch. Sie hatte Glück gehabt, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Hätte das andere Mädchen schneller reagiert als sie, dann läge sie sicher schon besiegt am Boden. Ärgerlich biss sie sich auf die Lippe. Wenn sie diesen Wettstreit gewinnen wollte, dann durfte sie sich keine derartigen Schnitzer mehr erlauben.

Das Mädchen, gegen das sie kämpfte, war keine ihrer Freundinnen. Einerseits war sie froh, erst später auf Starfire oder Raven treffen zu müssen, weil sie bis dahin ihre neuen Kräfte noch etwas erproben konnte. Und gegen diese beiden würde sie es mit Sicherheit nicht leicht haben – sie hatte die beiden schon im Kampf beobachten können, auch wenn sie sicher noch nicht ihre ganze Kraft gesehen hatte. Andererseits wusste sie von den anderen Teilnehmerinnen nichts. Die Beschreibungen des Meisters waren ziemlich vage gewesen, auch bei diesem rothaarigen Mädchen, das der Meister „Kristallweberin" genannt hatte. Kole.

Terra ging sofort in Kampfstellung. Einige kleine Steine unter ihr begannen zu zittern, als sie ihre Gegnerin wortlos musterte. Sie musste aufpassen. Kole wusste zwar nicht, was sie draufhatte, aber umgekehrt hatte auch sie keine Ahnung, wozu Kole fähig war. Sie hatte zwar vermutlich einen Vorteil, weil Steine härter waren als Kristall, aber wenn sie Recht hatte, konnte Kole ihre Konstrukte praktisch aus dem Nichts erschaffen. Sie hatte hier zwar jede Menge Steine zur Verfügung, aber sie musste trotzdem aufpassen.

Kole hatte bis jetzt auch geschwiegen, aber jetzt verzogen sich ihre Lippen zu einem grimmigen Lächeln. „Möge die Bessere gewinnen", wünschte die rothaarige Heldin.

Terra lächelte ebenso knapp zurück. „Natürlich werde ich das", erwiderte sie selbstsicher.

Mit diesen Worten stieß sie einen kehligen Schrei aus und ihre Augen glühten gelb auf. Im selben Augenblick begann der Boden unter ihr zu beben und ein Felsen von etwa einem Meter Durchmesser brach aus dem Gestein heraus und begann zu schweben. Sie grinste, als sie Koles beeindrucktes Gesicht sah und streckte abrupt die Hände nach vorn. Sofort beschleunigte der Felsbrocken, auf dem sie stand und schoss auf die andere Heldin zu.

Kole riss erschrocken die Augen auf und sprang zur Seite. Nach einer Rolle seitwärts kam sie wieder hoch, aber Terra hatte ihren Felsen schon gewendet und hielt abermals auf sie zu. Kole musste wieder ausweichen, aber diesmal war sie vorbereitet. Sie drehte sich sofort zu Terra um, als diese noch wendete, hob die Hände und erschuf einen länglichen, am vorderen Ende spitzen Kristall. Mit einem Schrei ließ sie ihn auf Terra zu fliegen.

Terra sah das Geschoss beinahe zu spät, aber sie reagierte sehr schnell. Nach einem Wink mit ihren Händen erhoben sich zahlreiche kleinere Steine, die auf dem Felsplateau verstreut waren, und bildeten einen rotierenden Schutzschild um sie. Als Koles Kristallspeer den Schild erreichte, wurde er zersplittert. Terra grinste triumphierend.

„Da musst du dir schon etwas Besseres einfallen lassen!", rief sie ihrer Gegnerin zu, die sie angespannt musterte. „Mit solchen Kindereien hast du keine Chance gegen mich!"

„Dafür, dass es eine Kinderei war, hast du sehr erschrocken ausgesehen", konterte Kole und in ihren Handflächen bildeten sich erste Kristallgebilde. Ihre Augen waren verengt. „Du solltest mich nicht unterschätzen."

„Mit deinen Kristallen kommst du gegen meine Steine nicht an", behauptete Terra siegesgewiss, während die kleinen Steinbrocken immer noch um sie herum rotierten. „Ich habe mein Training vervollkommnet. Du solltest lieber aufgeben."

„Das Training ist niemals zu Ende", erwiderte Kole warnend, während sich um sie ein Schutzpanzer aus Kristall bildete. „Besonders nicht, wenn du es mit einem neuen, unbekannten Gegner zu tun hast!"

Terra schnaubte. „Denkst du?", fragte sie. Als sie die Hände hob, glühten die Steine ihres Schutzschildes gelb auf. „Dann pass mal auf!"

Sie riss die Hände nach vorn und ein Stein nach dem anderen löste sich aus der Kreisbewegung und schoss auf Kole zu. Diese beschleunigte das Wachstum ihres Kristallschildes, aber als die ersten Steine ihre Schöpfung trafen, biss sie sich auf die Lippe. Die Steine waren zwar nicht groß genug, um den Schild völlig zu zerstören, aber jeder einzelne richtete Schaden an, den sie kaum schnell genug wieder nachwachsen lassen konnte. Als der Beschuss schließlich aufhörte, war ihre Schutzschicht um die Hälfte geschrumpft.

„Siehst du?", meinte Terra und verschränkte die Arme. „Ich habe dich nur mit Kieseln beworfen, und trotzdem hast du dich kaum wehren können. Wenn ich mal mit den richtig großen Brocken anfange, bist du erledigt."

„Du glaubst also, es käme nur auf die Größe an?", erkundigte sich Kole mit einem hintergründigen Lächeln. Sie drehte ihre Handfläche nach oben. Plötzlich begannen all die kleinen Kristallsplitter, die Terra mit ihrem Angriff produziert hatte zu schweben. Terra riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Dann setzten sich die unzähligen kleinen Splitter in Bewegung und kamen direkt auf sie zu!

Die Erdmagierin presste die Zähne zusammen und brach mit ihren Kräften rasch zwei kleine Brocken aus ihrem fliegenden Felsen. Dann ergriff sie die beiden Steine und hängte sich an sie. Sobald sie den großen Felsen verlassen hatte, stellte sie ihn senkrecht zwischen sich und die Kristallsplitter. Nicht zu früh. Nur eine Sekunde später hörte sie das Geräusch von zerberstendem Glas. Terra knurrte und wartete das Ende des Splitterhagels ab, dann manövrierte sie den großes Felsen rasch wieder unter ihre Füße und hockte sich verteidigungsbereit hin.

Kole war offenbar gerade wieder dabei, einen großen Kristallspeer zu formen. Rasch wies Terra mit ihren Händen auf den Boden unterhalb der Heldin und stieß einen halblauten Schrei aus. Ihre Augen glühten gelb auf und der Boden unter Kole begann zu schwanken. Die Heldin verlor das Gleichgewicht und ihr Kristallspeer entglitt ihren Kräften und zerbarst am Grund. Terra stieg ihrem Felsen einige Schritt höher und machte sich bereit, Kole damit anzugreifen.

Diese allerdings hatte andere Pläne. Sie hatte bemerkt, was Terra vorhatte, und als diese zum Sturzflug ansetzte, erschuf sie einen Kristallschild vor sich, der das Sonnenlicht genau auf Terra reflektierte. Terra schrie geblendet auf und brach den Angriff ab. Während sie ihre Augen mit der Hand schützte, griff sie mit ihren Kräften nach ein paar herumliegenden Steinen, um diesen Schild zu zerschmettern.

„Ein ziemlich guter Trick", rief sie und stieg etwas höher, damit sie der Schild nicht mehr blenden konnte. Dummerweise passte Kole jedoch den Neigungswinkel an, sodass sie der Strahlung wieder voll ausgesetzt war. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen, während sie nach weiteren Geschossen Ausschau hielt. „Hast du das früher auch schon mal gemacht, oder ist dir das spontan eingefallen?"

„Diese Überraschung hat mir schon oft aus der Klemme geholfen", hörte sie Koles Stimme irgendwo hinter dem Schild. „Ich hätte allerdings nicht gedacht, dass ich sie schon im ersten Kampf einsetzen muss. Du bist richtig gut."

Bevor Terra antworten konnte, sah sie trotz des Lichts etwas vor sich aufblitzen. Hastig rief sie die kleinen Steine zu sich hoch, um selbst einen Schild zu bilden, dennoch war es nur Glück, dass einer davon auf seinem Weg den Kristallspeer traf, den Kole losgeschickt hatte. Sie musste diesen Schild zerstören, und zwar schnell!

„Stimmt, und deshalb solltest du schnell in Deckung gehen!", rief sie, griff nach einem der Steinbrocken und hängte sich wie vorhin mit beiden Händen daran. Anschließend setzte ihren großen Flugfelsen in Bewegung und warf ihn auf den Kristallschild. Noch bevor Terra am Boden landete, traf das Geschoss auf die Schöpfung der Kristallweberin und zerbrach sie in tausend Stücke.

Allerdings war Kole nirgends zu sehen. Terra rief rasch wieder einige Steine zu sich und ließ sie um sich herum rotieren, dann suchte das Plateau ab. Aber sie konnte Kole nicht finden. Wo war die andere Heldin hin verschwunden? War sie etwa doch unter dem Felsen begraben worden?

Plötzlich hörte sie hinter sich das ihr inzwischen wohl bekannte Geräusch schnell wachsenden Kristalls. Mit einem Ruck drehte sie sich um und schoss mit all ihren Steinen dorthin, wo sie ihre Gegnerin vermutete. Einen Augenblick lang glaubte sie tatsächlich, dass Kole dort stünde, aber als ihre Steine trafen, zerbarst lediglich eine Kristallwand, die das Bild der Heldin wiedergespiegelt hatte. In Terras Kopf klickte es, als sie die Neigung der Wand erkannte und sie sah erschrocken nach oben. Zu spät hörte sie, wie jemand hinter ihr landete.

„Erwischt!", sagte Kole fröhlich, während sie Terras Arme von hinten packte und auf den Rücken verdrehte. Im selben Moment fühlte die Erdmagierin, wie sich überall an ihrem Körper Kristalle zu bilden begannen. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bis sie bis zum Hals völlig in Kristall gehüllt war. Sie versuchte wild, sich zu befreien, aber die Kristallschicht war viel zu dick dafür.

„Verflucht!", stieß sie hervor. Sie versuchte ihren Kopf zu drehen, um die andere Heldin anzusehen, aber es war zwecklos. „Wieso bist du vorhin nie geflogen?"

„Das ist noch eine kleine Überraschung, die ich mir gerne bis zum Schluss aufhebe", entgegnete Kole grinsend, obwohl Terra dieses Grinsen gar nicht sehen konnte. „Du hast verloren."

„Von wegen!", rief Terra laut aus und ihren Augen begannen gelb zu glühen. „Denkst du etwa, den Kristallgefängnis könnte meine Steine aufhalten? Ich bin in Nullkommanichts wieder frei!"

„Vielleicht, aber dafür brauchst du Zeit." Terra hörte wieder das Geräusch des wachsenden Kristalls hinter sich. „Und die lasse ich dir nicht. Ich habe einen Kristallstab in der Hand, den ich dir sofort über den Kopf ziehe, wenn sich hier auch nur ein Stein bewegt. Gib auf. Du hast keine Chance mehr zu gewinnen."

Terras Kopf sackte nach unten und Koles Erleichterung wuchs. Die andere Heldin hatte also eingesehen, dass sie nicht mehr gewinnen konnte. Im nächsten Augenblick riss Terra den Kopf jedoch wieder hoch und ihre Augen erglühten gelb.

„Nein!", schrie sie. „Ich darf nicht verlieren!"

Der erste Stein traf Kole im Rücken. Der zweite verfehlte sie glücklicherweise, da Terra sie noch immer nicht sehen konnte, aber der dritte flog so haarscharf an ihrem Kopf vorbei, dass sie es mit der Angst zu tun bekam. Terra kämpfte mit allen Mitteln!

Ihre Augen verengten sich, als sie den Kristallstab fester packte. Sie hatte das eigentlich nicht tun wollen, sie hatte die andere Heldin nicht verletzen wollen, aber wenn Terra keine Rücksicht mehr nahm, würde sie auch keine mehr nehmen. Einen kurzen Hieb später fiel Terras Kopf nach vorn und blieb auch unten. Kole starrte die andere Heldin noch ein paar Sekunden an, dann ließ sie den Stab fallen und rieb sich ihren schmerzenden Rücken.

„Das soll ein Wettstreit der Heldinnen sein?", murmelte sie. „Bei Blackfire und Jinx ist ja klar, dass sie keine Heldinnen sind, und diese Raven ist auch ganz schön unheimlich... aber du, du nennst dich eine Heldin, obwohl du bereit bist, Menschen zu verletzen, um dein Ziel zu erreichen?"

Terra konnte ihr diese Frage nicht mehr beantworten, da sie in diesem Augenblick in einem Blitz aus rotem Licht verschwand. Zurück blieb ein leerer Kristallblock und die Stimme des Meisters der Spiele.

„Gewinner: Kole!"

Kole starrte den Kristallblock noch ein paar Sekunden an, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern und streckte sich. Sie fragte sich, wie schwierig der Kampf in der zweiten Runde werden würde, wenn schon dieser so hart gewesen war. Und gegen wen sie antreten musste. Bei diesem Gedanken verschwand auch sie.


	6. Betrug

**Spiel ohne Grenzen – Runde 2**

So, die ersten vier Kämpfe sind um. Wundert euch bitte nicht, dass die Geschichte sehr ähnlich der TV-Folge ist, das ist beabsichtigt (außerdem erspart's mir eine harte Entscheidung - den Gewinner).

Disclaimer: Gut, wenn ich mir anschaue, wie sehr ich bei der Serie abkupfere, ist es vielleicht auch besser, dass ich keine Rechte habe...

_Betrug_

Vier Augenpaare zwinkerten heftig, als das rote Blitzlicht sie wieder im Saal des Meisters absetzte. Ein grünes leuchtete gleich darauf hell auf, genau wie das dazugehörende Gesicht.

„Raven!", rief Starfire freudig aus, flog auf ihre Freundin zu und wollte sie gerade umarmen, als sie den warnenden Gesichtsausdruck des anderen Mädchens bemerkte. Sie grinste entschuldigend und beließ es lediglich bei einem leichten Schulterklopfen. „Du hast es geschafft! Ich gratuliere dir, Freundin!"

„Ja, ja, gleichfalls", murmelte Raven monoton und sah sich im Saal um. „Scheint aber, als hätte Terra verloren."

„Ja, hat sie", bestätigte Kole, die einen unschlüssigen Blick auf Raven warf. Sie wusste noch immer nicht, ob sie der düsteren Gestalt wirklich trauen sollte. Daher fügte sie hinzu: „Aber nur knapp."

„Pah!", mischte sich Blackfire in das Gespräch, blieb aber vorsichtshalber ein paar Schritte von den Heldinnen entfernt. „Meine Gegnerin war lachhaft", log sie schamlos. „Ich bin nicht mal ins Schwitzen gekommen. Wenn euch diese Jinx wirklich so viele Probleme macht, dann sind die Titans noch schwächer, als ich gedacht habe."

Raven zog geringschätzig eine Augenbraue hoch und warf Blackfire einen Ich-glaube-dir-kein-Wort-Blick zu. Starfire jedoch hatte die Angeberei ihrer Schwester natürlich nicht durchschaut und kochte vor Wut.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, meine Freunde zu beleidigen, Schwester?", zischte sie und hob die Fäuste. „Nimm das sofort zurück oder..."

„Starfire, lass es!", befahl Raven laut. Ihr scharfer Blick galt allerdings nicht ihrer Teamkameradin, sondern Blackfire. „Blackfire will dich nur ärgern. Lass dich nicht provozieren."

Starfire warf Raven einen verblüfften Blick zu. „Dann hat sie Jinx also doch nicht mit Leichtigkeit besiegt?", fragte sie.

Während Blackfire die Augen zur Decke verdrehte, sprang Kole ein: „Nein, hat sie nicht. Dafür, dass sie kaum ins Schwitzen gekommen ist, hat sie ziemlich viel Staub am Körper. Außerdem hat sie einige blaue Flecken, auch wenn man sie schlecht sehen kann."

Blackfire warf Kole einen giftigen Blick zu, wandte sich aber sofort wieder an das lohnendere Opfer: ihre Schwester. „Wie dem auch sei", beendete sie die Angelegenheit. „Du selbst siehst auch nicht gerade frisch aus, liebste Schwester. Kann es sein, dass deine Gegnerin es ausgenutzt hat, dass du immer Fairness von deinen Feinden erwartest?"

Starfires Augen begannen wieder zu glühen, aber sie beherrschte sich. „Wonder Girl war eine ehrenhafte und würdige Gegnerin, Komand'r!", stellte sie klar. „Wir haben BEIDE fair gekämpft, und es war ein guter Kampf! Was man von DEINEM sicher nicht behaupten kann!"

Nun wich das Lächeln auch aus Blackfires Gesicht und einen Augenblick lang sah es so aus, als würden sich die beiden Schwestern aufeinander stürzen, aber in diesem Moment erklang zum Glück die Stimme des Meisters der Spiele.

„Friede, meine Champions!" Die beeindruckende Gestalt des Meisters stand wieder auf der erhöhten Plattform und schaute auf die verbliebenen vier Mädchen hinab. „Ihr habt alle gut gekämpft und eure Gegner geschlagen. Ich gratuliere euch."

„Bitte, wo ist Wonder Girl?", wandte sich Starfire an ihn. Ein flehender Ausdruck lag auf ihrem Gesicht. „Ich möchte sie sehen."

„Nur keine Sorge, Champion, deiner Gegnerin ist nichts passiert", beruhigte sie der Meister. „Ich habe sie wie alle Verlierer wohlbehalten zu Hause abgesetzt. Aber nun müsst ihr euch ausruhen... denn morgen steht ihr einer noch größeren Herausforderung gegenüber als heute."

Er hob die Arme und sein Juwel begann zu glühen. Im nächsten Augenblick verschwanden die vier Mädchen und der Meister blieb allein zurück. Nun stahl sich ein triumphierendes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. „So leicht zu manipulieren", sagte er zu sich selbst. „Ebenso leicht wie ihre männlichen Gegenstücke. Und dieses Mal WERDE ich all meine Preise bekommen!"

Als er auf sein Juwel hinabblickte, konnte er die leisen Stimmen hören, die aus dem Edelstein drangen. Er grinste und ignorierte sie.

Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos...

Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Raven hatte sich noch etwas frisch gemacht, nachdem der Meister sie in dieses gut eingerichtete Zimmer teleportiert hatte, und dann hatte sie sofort begonnen zu meditieren. Um am nächsten Tag gegen ihre Gegnerinnen bestehen zu können, musste ihr Geist in völliger Harmonie sein. Ob sie im Finale nun gegen Blackfire oder gegen Kole antreten musste, war ihr relativ gleichgültig. Keine der beiden würde es schaffen, heftige Gefühle in ihr hervorzurufen, weil sie Raven nicht gut genug kannten.

Allerdings musste sie zunächst das Halbfinale gewinnen, um ins Finale zu kommen... und bei Starfire sah die Sache anders aus. Noch vor ein paar Monaten hätte sie kein Problem damit gehabt, mit ihrer Teamkameradin zu kämpfen und sie ohne Gefühlsregung zu besiegen. Ein starkes Gefühl wie Befriedigung, dass sie das immerzu laute und fröhliche Mädchen besiegt hatte, hätte sie zwar nicht zugelassen, aber ihren Sieg hätte sie sich dennoch nicht nehmen lassen. Aber seit dieser Geschichte mit dem Puppet Master wusste Starfire mehr von ihr als jeder andere auf der Erde. Sie wehrte sich gegen den Gedanken, dass sie Starfire ins Herz geschlossen hatte, aber sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass zwischen ihr und der quirligen Tamarianerin in ihren vielen Meditationsstunden eine gewissen Bindung entstanden war.

Und damit diese Gefühle ihr morgen nicht im Weg standen, wenn sie Starfire bekämpfen musste, war es unbedingt nötig, dass sie meditierte. Aber irgendetwas in diesem Gebäude störte sie dabei. So etwas wie ein... Rufen. Oder eher das schwache Echo eines Rufes, das nur ihr Unterbewusstsein erreichen konnte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was es war. So weit sie wusste, hatte niemand hier telepathische Fähigkeiten. Starfire und ihre Schwester sicher nicht, und auch bei Kole hatte sie nichts Derartiges bemerkt. Dem Meister würde sie diese Fähigkeiten noch am ehesten zutrauen, aber wieso sollte er sie in ihrer Meditation behindern, wenn er sie morgen kämpfen sehen wollte?

Sie hatte auch schon an die andere Möglichkeit gedacht... dass es hier möglicherweise Geister gab. Verlorene Seelen, die aus irgendwelchen Gründen nicht endgültig ins Jenseits wechseln konnten. In ihrer Ausbildung in Azarath hatte sie gelernt, mit solchen Wesen zu sprechen, um ihnen helfen zu können. Dank ihrer Abstammung fiel es ihr grundsätzlich leicht, mit Wesen aus der Zwischenwelt Kontakt aufzunehmen. Möglicherweise brauchte hier jemand Hilfe.

Raven seufzte und sank langsam zu Boden. Es blieb ihr wohl nichts anderes übrig, als nach dem Verursacher dieser Stimmen zu suchen, wenn sie heute noch ein bisschen ungestört meditieren wollte. Sie zog ihre Kapuze über den Kopf und ging zur Tür. Als sie sie öffnete, war ihr, als wären die Stimmen plötzlich etwas lauter geworden. Sie konnte noch immer kein Wort verstehen, aber es war ihr, als hätte sie sich den Stimmen angenähert. Oder sie sich ihr. Gut, dann würde es wohl nicht lange dauern.

Raven wollte gerade in den Gang hinaustreten, als sie ein Geräusch hörte. Etwas wie ein Schaben an einer Wand. Sie runzelte die Stirn und schloss die Tür halb. Geister mochten hie und da die Möglichkeit haben, sich bemerkbar zu machen, aber irgendetwas hier machte sie misstrauisch. Im nächsten Augenblick sah sie im schwachen Dämmerlicht einen riesigen Schatten um die Ecke und an ihr vorbei schweben. Irgendetwas sagte Raven, dass es sich dabei um keinen Geist handelte.

Sie wartete, bis der Schatten vorbei geschwebt war, dann schlüpfte sie aus ihrem Zimmer und folgte dem... was immer es auch war. Immer wieder hörte sie dieses Schaben, wenn der Schatten eine der Wände streifte. Es war also zumindest materiell, und mit materiellen Gegnern konnte Raven gut umgehen. Der Schatten brachte sie schließlich zu der großen Halle, in der die acht jungen Heldinnen empfangen worden waren. Während Raven in der Dunkelheit des Ganges stehen blieb, schwebte das Wesen zur Plattform des Meisters empor, wo es vom hereinscheinenden Licht des Mondes umhüllt wurde. Raven presste die Lippen zusammen. Sie hatte nicht vorschnell urteilen wollen, aber sie hatte einen Verdacht gehegt. Er hatte sich bestätigt. Das Wesen war der Meister der Spiele!

Was sie allerdings nicht erwartet hatte, war, dass das Wesen im Schneidersitz auf einem riesigen Felsbrocken saß und damit durch die Gänge levitiert war. Das Schaben war also vom Stein gekommen, wenn er an der Wand entlanggeschrammt war. Was allerdings noch immer nicht erklärte, warum der Meister Fähigkeiten wie die von Terra besaß.

„Fantastisch", hörte sie die leise Stimme des Meisters. Das Wesen besah seine Hände und auf seinem Gesicht lag ein triumphierender Ausdruck. „Wahrhaft unglaubliche Preise! Terra..."

Der Felsen levitierte höher und tiefer.

„... Magenta..."

Eine metallene Tür löste sich mit einem Quietschen aus ihren Angeln, flog auf den Meister zu und kam dicht vor seinem Gesicht zum Stehen.

„... Wonder Girl..."

Er ergriff die Tür mit beiden Händen, verbog sie ohne Mühe und formte eine Kugel aus Metall daraus.

„... Jinx."

Die Kugel erglühte plötzlich in violettem Licht und gleich darauf brach die Kugel in viele kleine Teile, die auf den Boden hinunter regneten. Der Meister hob beide Hände und betrachtete sie grinsend. „Diese Kräfte sind fast noch unglaublicher als die der Helden!"

Ravens Augen weiteten sich. Sollte das heißen, dass der Meister diesen Wettkampf nicht zum ersten Mal veranstaltet hatte?

„Und dieses Mal wird mir niemand dazwischenfunken! Diesmal werde ich ALLE meine Preise gewinnen!"

„Ein bisschen habgierig, finden Sie nicht?", stellte Raven trocken fest und trat ins Licht. Ihre Hände begannen schwarz zu glühen.

Der Meister drehte sich um und verzog verärgert seine Lippen. „Könnt ihr Superhelden denn niemals einfach in euren Zimmern bleiben?", fragte er und ließ seinen Felsen auf Ravens Höhe herabsinken. „Nun, dann muss ich dich eben wie deinen metallenen Freund disqualifizieren, junger Champion."

Raven kam nicht dazu zu fragen, wen der Meister damit meinte, da sich plötzlich eine Menge Waffen, die zur Dekoration an den Wänden hingen, lösten und auf sie zuflogen. Sie errichtete ihren Schild und blockte alle ab. Danach ergriff sie einige der Waffen mit ihren Kräften und schleuderte sie auf den Meister. Dieser jedoch fegte sie mit einer Hex-Welle aus der Luft. Raven versuchte den Felsen zu packen, auf dem der Meister saß, aber stattdessen erglühte er in gelbem Licht und blieb auf seinem Platz. Der Meister grinste und plötzlich erschien in seinen Händen eine Art goldene Peitsche. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung schoss das Ende des Lassos auf sie zu und wickelte sich um ihre ausgestreckte Hand. Mit einem Ruck riss der Meister sie in die Höhe und schleuderte sie hart gegen eine der Wände.

Raven stöhnte, als sie sich wieder hoch stemmte. Ihr Körper schmerzte an mehreren Stellen, aber das war nicht das Schlimmste. Schlimmer war, dass sich in ihrem Geist Emotionen regten. Empörung über den Betrug des Meisters, Bestürzung über das Schicksal der anderen Heldinnen, immer stärker werdender Zorn... und dazu noch eine leise Stimme, die ihr nur zu gut vertraut war.

„Wieso lässt du dir das gefallen, Tochter?", flüsterte der Teil in ihr, der ihrem Vater gehörte. „Du hast alle Kraft, die nötig ist, um diesen Feind zu besiegen. Du musst sie nur nutzen."

„Nein!", wisperte sie und schloss die Augen. Das Verlangen, dem Flüstern nachzugeben, war mächtig. Sie hatte nicht intensiv genug meditieren können. Aber nur um einen Feind wie den Meister besiegen zu können, würde sie keinen noch viel größeren Feind auf die Welt loslassen. „Verschwinde!"

Der Meister wusste nicht so recht, was er von der mit sich selbst sprechenden Heldin halten sollte, aber er zögerte nicht. Sein Juwel glühte rot auf und ein roter Energiestrahl schoss heraus und traf Raven. Das Mädchen stieß einen halb erstickten Schrei aus, als sich ihr Körper auflöste und sie in das Juwel hineingesogen wurde. Das rote Licht verschwand wieder, das arrogante Grinsen des Meisters jedoch blieb.

„Ich werde nie wieder verlieren, junge Champions", bemerkte er. „Merkt euch das!"

Plötzlich erglühten die auf dem Boden liegenden Waffen in schwarzem Licht und flogen wieder auf ihren Platz. Hätten die anderen Heldinnen nicht so fest geschlafen, hätten sie das Lachen des Meisters der Spiele sicher gehört.


	7. Kampf Nr 7:Starfire vs Kole vs Blackfire

**Spiel ohne Grenzen – Runde 2**

Uriko Kusaka: Tja, bei den deutschen Fics ist wirklich nicht grade die Hölle los. Wenn ich mal Zeit habe (Uni), dann lese ich mir deine Geschichte auch noch durch, versprochen. Aber erst mal muss ich meine fertig bringen. Was nicht allzu schnell sein wird, wenn's in diesem Tempo weitergeht...

Disclaimer: Nichts, aber auch gar nichts bezüglich der Titans gehört mir - vielleicht sollte ich mir wenigstens eine Actionfigur kaufen?

_Kampf Nr. 5: Starfire vs. Kole vs. Blackfire_

Als Starfire am nächsten Morgen mit gemischten Gefühlen die große Halle betrat, waren zwei ihrer Gegnerinnen bereits anwesend. Kole, die der Meister der Spiele Kristallweberin genannt hatte, war gerade damit beschäftigt, mit ihren Kräften ein seltsames Prisma zu formen und dann wieder verschwinden zu lassen. Und ihre Schwester Blackfire beobachtete sie an die gegenüberliegende Wand gelehnt geringschätzig. Offenbar hatten die beiden beschlossen, kein Wort miteinander zu wechseln.

Als sie Starfire eintreten hörten, hoben beide den Kopf. Während Kole ein leichtes Lächeln aufsetzte und der Tamaranianerin freundlich zunickte, ohne jedoch mit ihren Versuchen aufzuhören, drehte Blackfire demonstrativ ihren Kopf zur Seite. Aber eigentlich war Starfire ganz froh darüber. Dass sie heute wieder mit ihrer Schwester streiten würde, war wohl unvermeidlich, aber wenigstens fing das Wortgefecht nicht gleich jetzt an. Statt dessen wandte sie sich an Kole.

„Guten Morgen, Kole", sagte sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. „Ich wünsche dir für den heutigen Tag alles Gute."

Weiter hinten hörte sie Blackfire abfällig schnauben. „Das sieht dir wirklich ähnlich, Schwester", verkündete die andere Tamaranianerin verächtlich. „Niemand anders würde einem Feind Glück für den Kampf wünschen!"

„Auch wenn wir vielleicht gegeneinander antreten werden, müssen wir nicht notwendigerweise Feinde sein", erwiderte Kole, die Blackfire nicht eines Blickes würdigte, kalt. An Starfire gewandt meinte sie: „Beachte sie gar nicht. Ich wünsche dir ebenfalls Glück, auch wenn ich mich im Kampf mit Sicherheit nicht zurückhalten werde."

„Auch ich möchte nur einen fairen Kampf", bekräftigte Starfire nickend. Dass Blackfire erneut angewidert schnaubte, ignorierte sie geflissentlich. Dann sah sie sich suchend um. „Hast du meine Freundin Raven heute schon gesehen?"

„Vermutlich hat sie's mit der Angst zu tun bekommen und ist abgehauen!", stichelte Blackfire hinter ihnen, aber die beiden anderen Mädchen schenkten ihr weiterhin keine Beachtung, was die ältere Außerirdische irgendwie wurmte.

„Nein, sie ist bis jetzt noch nicht aufgetaucht", antwortete Kole mit einem Schulterzucken und beendete ihr Kristallexperiment. „Vielleicht hat sie verschlafen. Sie wird sicher gleich kommen."

„Nein, wird sie nicht."

Drei Köpfe drehten sich wie auf Kommando zu der Plattform um, wo der Meister der Spiele wie aus dem Nichts erschienen war. Starfire gefiel sein zufriedener Gesichtsausdruck nicht, aber sie behielt ihre Bedenken für sich. Sie wollte ihrer Schwester keinen Grund liefern, schon wieder Streit vom Zaun zu brechen.

„Raven hat gestern Abend gegen die Regeln des Wettstreits verstoßen, indem sie ihr Zimmer zum Spionieren verlassen hat. Sie wurde bereits in eure Welt zurückgeschickt."

„Das kann nicht sein", empörte sich Starfire und trat einen Schritt vor. „Meine Freundin Raven würde so etwas niemals tun!"

Währenddessen hatte Blackfire zu lachen begonnen. „Na also", meinte sie. „Wenigstens ein Titan, der weiß, dass nur das Gewinnen zählt."

Als Starfire sich wütend zu ihrer Schwester umdrehte, hob der Meister die Hand und gebot Ruhe. „Friede, Champions", befahl er. „Raven ist bereits fort, und ihr werdet noch genug Gelegenheit haben, euren Streit fortzuführen. Denn da jetzt nur noch drei Teilnehmer übrig sind, gehen wir gleich über zum großen Finale!" Er breitete beide Arme aus. „Starfire gegen Kole gegen Blackfire im Kampf jeder gegen jeden!"

Nachdem die rote Energie aus dem Juwel die drei Heldinnen erfasst und in ihre vorbereitete Arena geschickt hatte, senkte der Meister die Arme und grinste heimtückisch. Dieser Wettstreit ähnelte mehr und mehr dem der männlichen Superhelden. Aber diesesmal würde er ein anderes Ende nehmen, dafür würde er sorgen!

Der Platz, an dem sich die drei Heldinnen gleich darauf wiederfanden, war eine riesige, zerklüftete Eisscholle, die weit und breit nur von Meer umgeben war. Es wehte zwar Wind, dank den Kräften des Meisters war er aber nicht so heftig und so kalt, wie er eigentlich hätte sein müssen. Das gab allen drei Teilnehmern die gleiche Chance, denn im Gegensatz zu den äußerst widerstandsfähigen Tamaranianerinnen war Kole trotz ihrer Kräfte menschlich.

Diesmal gab es keine Gespräche, kein sportliches Warten auf den Gegner, der Kampf begann sofort – und mit aller Härte. Kole baute sofort einen Kristallschild um sich auf, was aber eigentlich unnötig war, denn Starfire und Blackfire würdigten sie nicht eines Blickes. Blackfire, die sich schneller vom Teleport erholt hatte, schoss bereits auf ihre Schwester zu, als diese sich noch nach den Gegnerinnen umsah. Sie erwischte Starfire an der Taille, riss das andere Mädchen zu Boden, der daraufhin aufbrach und ergötzte sich an Starfires Schreckensschrei.

Damit war das Titans-Mitglied aber noch lange nicht geschlagen. Starfire knurrte, sprengte mit einem wütenden Schrei das Eis um sich weg und erhob sich in die Luft. Blackfire grinste und flog abermals auf sie zu, diesmal aber warf ihr Starfire einen Starbolt entgegen. Als Blackfire nach oben auswich, wartete Starfire schon auf sie, verpasste ihr einen harten Stoß gegen die Brust, packte sie an der Hand, schleuderte ihre ältere Schwester einmal um sich herum und warf sie auf das Eis. Blackfire erholte sich natürlich relativ schnell von dieser Attacke, fing den Sturz kurz vor dem Eis ab und sah wütend zu ihrer Schwester hoch.

Kole war einigermaßen verwirrt, dass sie anscheinend überhaupt nicht beachtet wurde, aber sie hatte nicht vor, diesen Vorteil aus der Hand zu geben. Da sie Blackfire als die gefährlichere Gegnerin einschätzte, folgerte sie, dass es logisch wäre, Starfire im Kampf gegen sie zu unterstützen und sich anschließend der jüngeren Außerirdischen zuzuwenden. Während die beiden Schwestern gekämpft hatten, hatte sie ihren Kristallschild vervollkommnet, einen Kristallspeer geschaffen und wartete nun auf ihre Chance. Als Blackfire ihren Sturz abfing, war sie gekommen. Sie schleuderte ihren Speer auf das ältere Mädchen, das voll in den Rücken getroffen wurde und mit einem Schrei – Überraschung oder Schmerz? - aufs Eis geschleudert wurde. Womit sie nicht gerechnet hatte war, dass im nächsten Moment ein grüner Energieball ihren Schild traf und ihn zum Vibrieren brachte. Sie sah verblüfft zu Starfire hoch. Die Augen des Mädchens glühten grün und sie schien zornig zu sein.

„Meine Schwester gehört MIR!", schrie sie ihrer Gegnerin zu und sammelte in ihrer Hand Energie für einen weiteren Starbolt. „Misch dich hier nicht ein!"

Damit warf sie den Starbolt, der aber wie der andere am Kristallschild verpuffte. Nun bemerkte auch Starfire, dass ihre Waffe keinen Schaden anrichtete. Sie wirkte ziemlich verblüfft. Kole erlaubte sich ein siegesgewisses Lächeln.

„Da staunst du, was?", fragte sie, während sie außerhalb des Schilds einen weiteren Kristallspeer erschuf. „Mein Kristallschild wirkt wie ein Prisma und spaltet die Lichtenergie deiner Energiebälle auf. Du kannst mich nicht verletzen."

Mit diesen Worten ließ sie den Speer fliegen, aber Starfire fegte ihn rasch mit einem weiteren Starbolt aus der Luft. Verärgert zog Kole eine Schnute und begann damit, unzählige kleine Kristallsplitter zu schaffen, deren Spitzen alle auf Starfire gerichtet waren. Bevor sie sie jedoch fliegen lassen konnte, wurde ihr Schild von hinten getroffen. Bevor sich das Mädchen umdrehen konnte, hatte Blackfire sie bereits am Kragen gepackt, versetzte ihr eine Ohrfeige und flog mit ihr in die Höhe. Aus dem Rücken der Tamaranianerin floss eine kleine Menge Blut, aber sie war durch die Speerspitze nicht schwer verletzt worden, im Gegensatz zu Kole, die durch den Schlag beinahe das Bewusstsein verloren hatte.

„Idiotin", zischte Blackfire, deren Augen vor Wut rosa aufflammten. „Hättest du dich auf mich konzentriert, hättest du mir vielleicht noch etwas zusetzen können."

Mit diesen Worten schleuderte sie Kole heftig von sich, sodass die Heldin hart auf dem Eis aufprallte und endgültig das Bewusstsein verlor. Damit war Blackfire aber noch nicht zufrieden, denn sie sammelte in ihren Händen Energie für einen riesigen Starbolt und machte sich bereit, ihn auf die wehrlose Gegnerin zu schleudern. Bevor sie ihre Tat jedoch ausführen konnte, rammte Starfire sie von der Seite. Der Starbolt verpuffte wirkungslos.

„Bist du verrückt, Komand'r?", rief Starfire völlig fassungslos. „Du hast deine Gegnerin bereits besiegt. Es ist nicht nötig, sie noch weiter zu quälen!"

„Nötig?", fragte Blackfire und grinste höhnisch. „Du hast wirklich gar nichts begriffen, Koriand'r. Wenn du einen Gegner nicht endgültig ausschaltest, dann wird er sich erholen und dich irgendwann wieder angreifen. Du bist nur sicher vor ihnen, wenn du deine Gegner tötest!"

„Du bist abscheulich, Schwester!" Starfires Blick trübte sich etwas, als ihre Augen zu tränen begannen. Wie konnte Blackfire, die ebenso wie Starfire erzogen worden war, nur solch schreckliche Dinge sagen? „Das ist nur ein sportlicher Wettkampf! Hast du denn gar kein Mitleid?"

„Mitleid?" Ihr älteres Gegenüber lachte spöttisch. „Wer sich mit so was abgibt, ist schwach!" Ihr Gesicht wurde ernst und ihre Augen begannen zu glühen. „Ich kenne keine Gnade, Schwester... auch nicht dir gegenüber."

Damit schossen zwei Laserstrahlen aus ihren Augen direkt auf Starfire zu. Sie rechnete damit, ihre Schwester damit verletzen zu können, aber zu ihrer Überraschung wurden die Strahlen von einem grünen Strahlenpaar neutralisiert. Als sie Starfire wieder sehen konnte, glühten die Augen ihrer kleinen Schwester grün.

„Beeindruckend", gab sie zu. „Du hast also deine Transformation schon hinter dir. Du hast noch einmal Glück gehabt."

„DEIN Glück endet hier, Komand'r!", entgegnete Starfire. Ihre Stimme klang traurig, aber fest und entschlossen. „Ich kann nicht fassen, dass du wirklich bereit bist, deine eigene Schwester zu verletzen... aber ich bin bereit gegen dich anzutreten und dich zu besiegen."

Damit beschleunigte sie und flog auf ihre Schwester zu. Diese wich mühelos nach oben aus, formte rasch zwei violette Starbolts in ihren Händen und warf sie nach Starfire. Diese wich einem der Energiebälle aus und schlug den anderen mit dem Arm beiseite. Sie zuckte kurz vor Schmerz zusammen, schoss aber gleich darauf einen Augenlaser auf Blackfire ab, der diese an der Lende traf und kurz taumeln ließ. Die ältere Tamaranianerin grollte und nahm die Verfolgung von Starfire auf.

In der folgenden Minute duellierten sich die beiden Schwestern in der Luft, indem sie sich mit Starbolts beschossen, wilde Haken schlugen und einige Male aufeinander zuflogen und durch die Wucht des Aufpralls wieder voneinander weggeschleudert wurden.

Schließlich fanden sich die beiden mit ineinander verhakten Handflächen gegenüberstehend wieder. Beide Augenpaare glühten hell, während beide Kämpferinnen versuchten, die andere in der Luft zurückzudrängen. Und obwohl Blackfire es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, musste sie feststellen, dass sie ihre kleine, missratene Schwester selbst unter Aufbietung aller Kräfte nicht überwinden konnte. Nachdem sie so fast eine Minute miteinander gerungen hatten, entschied sie, dass sie diesen Unsinn beenden würde!

Ganz plötzlich gab sie allen Widerstand auf und als Starfire überrascht nach vorne fiel, rammte Blackfire ihr Knie in ihren Magen. Starfire keuchte schmerzerfüllt auf, aber Blackfire gönnte ihr keine Pause, packte sie am Arm und schleuderte sie mit all ihrer Kraft und einem lauten Kampfschrei auf den harten Eisboden. Die Kruste der Scholle zerbrach, als die jüngere Tamarianerin einschlug, und in weitem Umkreis bildeten sich Risse im Eis.

Starfire stöhnte, obwohl ihr Gesicht von dem Sturz ganz taub war und drehte sich um. Sie brauchte eine Sekunde, bis sie wieder klar sehen konnte, aber da war der violette Starbolt schon sehr nahe. Reflexartig riss sie ihre Arme hoch, und das rettete ihr das Leben. Sie wurde noch etwas tiefer in das Eis hineingedrückt, als der Starbolt auf ihre Arme prallte, aber zumindest blieb ihr Gesicht unverletzt. Sie schrie vor Schmerz auf, aber ihr Schrei endete abrupt, als sich ein Fuß in ihren Magen bohrte. Während sie um Atem rang, ergriffen zwei starke Hände ihre Arme und pressten sie fest auf das Eis. Dann setzte sich Blackfire auf Starfires Taille und brachte ihr Gesicht ganz nahe an das ihrer heftig atmenden Schwester heran. Ihre Augen glitzerten triumphierend.

„Du hattest von Anfang an keine Chance, Koriand'r", schnurrte sie voller Siegesfreude. Der Anblick ihrer sich heftig wehrenden Schwester war so schön, dass sie sich weit zurücklehnte, um ihn zu genießen. „Wir wissen beide, dass ich immer die Bessere von uns war."

„Das war unfair, Komand'r!", beschwerte sich Starfire mühsam atmend.

„Ganz recht, das war unfair", bestätigte Blackfire gelassen und grinste böse. „Aber im Kampf sind alle Mittel erlaubt. Und weil du das nie begreifen wirst, wirst du mir immer unterlegen sein!"

Starfire starrte ihre Schwester mit tränenden, verengten Augen an und presste die Zähne zusammen. „Du irrst dich, Schwester", entgegnete sie und stemmte sich weiter gegen den eisernen Griff Blackfires. „Du hast keine Ahnung davon, was ich auf der Erde bei meinen Freunden gelernt habe. Zum Beispiel das!"

Plötzlich riss sie mit einem Schrei ihre Beine hoch, verhakte ihre Füße unter Blackfires Kinn und riss sie mit aller Kraft zurück. Die ältere Tamaranianerin riss entsetzt die Augen auf, als ihre Kehle abrupt gequetscht wurde und ließ instinktiv Starfires Arme los. Diese riss ihre Beine mit aller Kraft zu Boden, sodass sich Blackfires Kopf mehrere Zentimeter tief in das Eis bohrte. Trotz der großen Widerstandskraft der Tamaranianer war Blackfire einen Moment lang benebelt, und Starfire nützte das aus, um ihre Schwester an der Kehle zu packen und mit der anderen Hand einen Starbolt zu formen und ihn vor Blackfires Gesicht zu halten.

„Du hast verloren, Schwester", bemerkte sie grimmig. „Ich hatte nach unserer letzten Begegnung gehofft, du würdest dich ändern. Dennoch, ein Teil von mir wusste, dass du mir niemals vergeben würdest, daher habe ich Robin gebeten, mit mir zu trainieren." Tränen flossen ungehindert aus ihren Augen. „Gib auf."

„Nie...mals", keuchte Blackfire, obwohl sie den grünen Energieball schon fühlen konnte.

„Gib auf!", bat Starfire sie nachdrücklich. „Egal, wie sehr du mich hasst, Komand'r, ich will dich nicht verletzen."

„Niemals", wiederholte ihre Schwester, obwohl ihre Kehle noch immer schmerzte. „Ich werde mich dir NIEMALS ergeben! Du musst mich schon töten!" Sie brachte ein geringschätziges Lächeln zustande.

„Gib auf!", forderte Starfire sie noch einmal auf und erhöhte den Druck auf Blackfires Kehle, hörte aber auf, als das ältere Mädchen zu würgen begann. „Du kannst nicht gewinnen, Schwester!"

„Und du auch nicht." Blackfire versuchte zu lachen, brachte aber nur ein Husten zustande. „Weil du mich nicht töten kannst und ich mich nicht ergeben werde. Du bist so schwach, Koriand'r!"

Starfire steckte tatsächlich in der Klemme. Trotz allem, was Blackfire ihr angetan hatte, war sie immer noch ihre Schwester. Sie brachte es nicht über sich, sie willentlich zu verletzen, genauso wenig wie sie Robin oder ihre anderen Freunde hätte verletzen können. Ihr gesamtes Wesen wehrte sich dagegen. Zum Glück nahm ihr aber der Meister der Spiele die Entscheidung ab. Er hatte den Kampf gespannt verfolgt und ungeduldig auf seinen Preis gewartet. Aber nun konnte er nicht mehr warten, er entschied, dass Starfire den Kampf gewonnen hatte.

Starfire zuckte kurz zusammen, als ihre Schwester plötzlich von rotem Licht umhüllt wurde und verschwand. Dann stieß sie einen Seufzer der Erleichterung und der Trauer aus und ließ sich nach vorne sinken. Obwohl sie gewonnen hatte, fühlte sie keinerlei Triumph. Im Gegenteil, sie wünschte sich, sie hätte nie an diesem Wettkampf teilgenommen und ihre Schwester wiedergesehen. Im selben Moment, in dem ihre Hände den Boden berührten, wurde auch sie von rotem Licht umhüllt und verschwand.


	8. Kampf Nr 8: Starfire vs Master of Games

**Spiel ohne Grenzen – Runde 2**

Disclaimer: Kann man wirklich von einem Kapitel auf das nächste den Disclaimer vergessen? Die Titans gehören mir nicht! Vielleicht sollte ich kürzere Kapitel schreiben...

_Kampf Nr. 6: Starfire vs. Der Meister der Spiele_

Als das rote Licht erlosch, befand sich Starfire wieder in der großen Halle, an dem alles seinen Anfang genommen hatte. Sie blickte auf und sah den Meister, der einen triumphierenden Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt hatte. Aber wieso?

„Willkommen, Champion der Champions", begrüßte er sie. „Ich gratuliere dir zu deinem Sieg."

„Jaja", brummte Starfire missmutig und stand langsam auf. „Sieg"... dieses Wort erschien ihr auf einmal so leer und inhaltslos. Hätten ihre Freunde sie in diesem Moment gesehen, hätten sie das sonst so fröhliche Mädchen nicht wiedererkannt. Aber es war nicht irgendwer, gegen den sie gerade gekämpft hatte. „Geben Sie mir schon endlich meine Preise und schicken Sie mich nach Hause. Ich will nachprüfen, ob meinen Freundinnen wirklich nichts passiert ist."

„So misstrauisch?", erkundigte sich der Meister lauernd. „Ich habe dir doch versichert, dass sie wohlauf sind."

„Ich will mich trotzdem selbst überzeugen", erwiderte Starfire trotzig. „Vielleicht braucht meine Freundin Raven Trost, weil sie ausgeschieden ist."

„Was ist mit denen, die du nicht erreichen kannst?", fragte der Meister neugierig. „Einige der Heldinnen kannst du vielleicht ausfindig machen... aber was ist zum Beispiel mit deiner Schwester?"

Starfire biss sich auf die Lippe und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Ich finde einen Weg", murmelte sie leise.

„Obwohl sie dich hasst?"

„Das ist mir egal", rief Starfire mit plötzlich lauter Stimme aus. „Sie ist meine Schwester. Es wäre mir lieber, wir würden uns nie wiedersehen, aber ich muss wissen, ob ich sie verletzt habe! Also geben Sie mir endlich meinen Preis und schicken Sie mich nach Hause!"

Der Meister lachte kurz auf. „Du bist wahrhaftig eine echte Heldin", stellte er amüsiert fest. „Du sorgst dich um das Leben aller... sogar um das deiner Feinde. Ein würdiger Champion... sogar noch würdiger als dein Freund Robin vor dir."

„Robin?" Starfire blinzelte verwirrt. „Er hat auch hier gekämpft?"

„Oh ja", sagte der Meister und nickte. „Genau genommen ist er der Grund, aus dem du jetzt hier stehst." Seine Miene wurde ernst. „Er hat mir all meine Preise gestohlen."

„IHRE Preise?", hakte Starfire nach.

„Ich rede zu viel", murmelte der Meister an sich selbst gewandt, aber dann setzte er ein siegesgewisses Lächeln auf und kam zu Starfire herunter. Er hob sein Juwel hoch. „Jawohl, MEINE Preise. Du, mein würdiger Champion, magst zwar den Wettkampf gewonnen haben, aber ICH kontrolliere jetzt die Kräfte deiner Gegnerinnen."

Als er eine kurze Pause machte, glaubte Starfire leise Stimmen in dem roten Juwel hören zu können. Verzweifelte Stimmen. Bekannte Stimmen. Erschrocken sah sie den Meister an, dessen Augen weiß zu glühen begannen und an dessen Händen sich Kristalle zu bilden begannen.

„Lassen Sie sie sofort frei!", verlangte sie und ihre Augen begannen grün zu glühen.

„Das werde ich mit Sicherheit nicht tun", entgegnete der Meister, während seine Augen gelb zu glühen begannen. Plötzlich erhob sich aus dem hinteren Teil der Halle ein riesiger Felsbrocken, der auf ihn zu schwebte. Der Meister setzte sich darauf und schwebte etwas höher. „Junger Champion, ich biete dir eine einmalige Chance: Ich werde dich in deine Welt zurückbringen, ohne deine Kräfte ebenfalls zu beanspruchen. Du weißt, wie mächtig deine Gegnerinnen waren. Tu nichts Unüberlegtes und nimm mein Angebot an."

„Ich soll nach Hause zurückkehren und meine Freundinnen im Stich lassen?", fragte Starfire empört und begann knapp über dem Boden zu schweben. „Vergessen Sie's!"

„Sei nicht dumm", versuchte sie der Meister zu überzeugen. In seinen Händen entstand ein grell leuchtender Hex-Ball und seine glühenden Augen wechselten in eine rosa Farbe. „Du weißt, dass du mir unterlegen bist. Denkst du, Jinx und Blackfire würden es dir danken, wenn du sie befreist?"

„Wahrscheinlich nicht", gab Starfire zu. „Aber auch sie verdienen kein solches Schicksal. Haben Sie etwa Angst vor mir? Kommen Sie, der Champion der Champions fordert Sie heraus!"

Der Meister verzog wütend den Mund. „Du hast mich herausgefordert", knurrte er. Er berührte sein Juwel. „Und wenn ich die Kräfte deiner Freundinnen behalten will, muss ich die Herausforderung annehmen. Gut, wie du willst. Aber du wirst dir noch wünschen, du wärest brav nach Hause gegangen! Starfire gegen den Meister der Spiele!"

Mit diesen Worten erschuf er in einer Hand einen Hex-Ball und in der anderen einen Starbolt und warf beide nach Starfire. Die Heldin riss erschrocken die Augen auf und wich nach oben aus, aber da hatte der Meister schon mit Magentas Magnetkräften die Waffen an den Wände gepackt und warf sie nach der Heldin. Das Mädchen schaffte es, einige davon auszuweichen, aber andere musste sie mit ihren Augenlasern abwehren. Im selben Augenblick traf sie etwas Schweres von hinten. Der Meister hatte mit Ravens telekinetischen Kräften eine Säule hochgehoben und sie auf Starfire geschleudert. Das Mädchen keuchte, als es auf dem Boden aufschlug. Normalerweise wäre das gar nichts, aber der Kampf mit ihrer Schwester hatte sie geschwächt.

„Jetzt bereust du vermutlich, dass du mein Angebot nicht angenommen hast", hörte sie die Stimme des Meisters über sich. Das Wesen starrte triumphierend von seinem fliegenden Felsen zu ihr herunter, als sie ihm den Kopf zudrehte. „Gleich werde ich auch deine Kräfte besitzen." Er lachte spöttisch. „Und dann hast du genug Zeit um festzustellen, wie es den anderen Heldinnen geht. „Mehr als genug Zeit. Wer weiß, vielleicht versöhnst du dich im Laufe der Jahre ja sogar wieder mit deiner Schwester?"

Als Starfire den Meister so abfällig über Blackfire reden hörte, knurrte sie. Sie sprang wieder auf die Füße und aus ihren Augen schossen intensiv grün leuchtende Laserstrahlen auf den Meister zu. Dieser hatte einen solchen Ausbruch offenbar erwartet, denn im selben Moment brach ein kleiner Stein aus dem großen Felsbrocken und flog in die Bahn der Strahlen. Er wurde zwar sofort pulverisiert, aber er hatte es geschafft, ihren Angriff abzuwehren.

„Ein läppischer Versuch", kommentierte der Meister. Er streckte seine Hand aus und vor ihr formte sich Koles Kristallspeer. Starfire flog zur Seite, aber damit hatte der Meister gerechnet. Er schoss ihr den Speer nach. In allerletzter Sekunde schaffte es Starfire, den Speer mit einem Starbolt zu zerstören, bevor sie von einer Hex-Welle getroffen wurde, die sie ihrer Flugfähigkeit beraubte und zu Boden fallen ließ.

Sofort erschuf sie in ihren Händen zwei Starbolts und schleuderte sie auf den Meister, aber das Wesen umgab sich mit einem schwarz glühenden Schutzschild, an dem die Starbolts wirkungslos abprallten. Starfire presste wütend ihre Lippen zusammen, nahm einige der Waffen auf, die überall verstreut lagen und warf sie nach dem Meister. Dieser ließ den Schutzschild fallen und grinste. Er fing die Waffen mit Magentas Kräften auf und schleuderte sie auf Starfire zurück, die sie mit einem Starbolt aus der Luft holte. Nur ein Streitkolben entging ihr, der sie an der Hüfte traf. Er schaffte es nicht, durch Starfires Haut zu dringen, aber den Schmerz spürte sie trotzdem. Sie war dadurch nur einen Moment lang abgelenkt, aber das genügte dem Meister, um Wonder Girls magisches Lasso aus dem Nichts zu zaubern, damit ihre Hand einzufangen und sie an die Wand zu schleudern. Stöhnend richtete Starfire sich auf.

„Siehst du jetzt endlich ein, dass du keine Chance gegen mich hast?", wollte der Meister von ihr wissen. „Gib auf. Wenn du dich ergibst, dann hat der Schmerz ein Ende."

Als Starfire die Augen öffnete, sah sie, dass sie direkt neben den Splittern des Kristallspeers gelandet war. Eine Idee formte sich in ihrem Geist. Während sie aufstand, packte sie unauffällig ein Stück Kristall und verbarg es hinter ihrer Handfläche. Der Meister schien davon nichts mitbekommen zu haben, weil er gerade seine verschiedenen Kräfte vorführte.

„Niemals", antwortete sie. „Wenn Robin Sie besiegt hat, kann ich es auch schaffen. Ich gebe meine Freundinnen NIEMALS auf!"

Mit diesen Worten riss sie die Hand hoch und warf den Kristallsplitter auf den Meister zu. Im selben Augenblick schoss sie mit ihrem Augenlaser auf das Juwel. Der Meister versuchte zu kontern, indem er mit Blackfires Augenlaser zurückschoss, aber sein Strahl traf den Kristallsplitter und verpuffte wirkungslos. Starfire konnte kaum fassen, dass ihr Plan funktioniert hatte, aber sie atmete erleichtert aus, während ihr Laserstrahl das rote Juwel traf. Jetzt war es vorbei. Oder?

Rotes Licht erleuchtete den ganzen Raum, rote Blitze zuckten aus dem Juwel und der Meister schrie vor Schmerz. Starfire bereitete einen Starbolt vor, um den Kampf zu beenden und das Juwel endgültig zu zerstören, als plötzlich etwas Unglaubliches passierte. In einem Schwall aus intensiv rotem Licht wurden plötzlich zwei Gestalten aus dem Juwel herausgeschleudert und fielen ihr vor die Füße. Starfires Kinnlade klappte nach unten.

„Blackfire?", fragte sie fassungslos. „Raven?"

Ihre ältere Schwester schüttelte kurz den Kopf und sah dann zu ihr hoch. Ihr Blick war stechend, aber nicht hasserfüllt. Im Moment. „Netter Trick", kommentierte die Tamaranianerin kühl. „Aber glaub nicht, dass deine kleine Ansprache vorhin etwas zwischen uns ändert, Schwester!"

Obwohl es absolut widersinnig erschien, waren es diese distanzierenden Worte, die Starfires Herz vor Freude schier bersten ließen. Ja, jetzt war sie sicher, dass dies nicht nur ein Trick des Juwels war. Das war eindeutig ihre Schwester, mit all ihrer Arroganz. Sie konnte einfach nicht anders, sie warf Blackfire ein strahlendes Lächeln zu, was die ältere Tamaranianerin verwirrt blinzeln ließ.

„So gern ich auch euren amüsanten Streitgesprächen lauschen würde...", unterbrach Raven die beiden in sarkastischem Tonfall. Die Mystikerin war inzwischen auch aufgestanden und warf einen Blick auf den Meister, der sein Juwel inzwischen wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte. „...aber jetzt haben wir ein größeres Problem." Sie kreuzte ihre Arme vor der Brust. „Lenkt ihn ab, damit ich mir das Juwel schnappen kann."

Blackfire warf ihr einen mörderischen Blick zu, aber plötzlich schoss sie in die Höhe und warf einen Starbolt auf den Meister, der ihn mit einem hastig errichteten Kristallschild blockte. Starfire folgte ihr nach einer kurzen Schrecksekunde und warf ebenfalls einen grünen Starbolt, den der Meister diesmal mit einem Felsbrocken abwehrte. Das Gesicht des Wesens sah angespannt aus. Eine Axt flog auf Blackfire zu, aber das schwarzhaarige Mädchen fing das Geschoss im Flug auf und schleuderte es auf den Meister.

„Glaub ja nicht, dass ich euch helfe, Schwester", rief sie Starfire zu, die den Meister von der anderen Seite mit Geschossen eindeckte. „Ich habe nur mit DEM hier eine Rechnung offen, das ist alles!"

Obwohl sie inzwischen fast völlig ausgelaugt war, brachte Starfire ein Lächeln zustande. Es war seltsam, aber irgendwie genoss sie Blackfires Beleidigungen. Sie hob ihre Arme und ließ einen großen Starbolt entstehen. „Denkst du, er kann einem vereinten Angriff von uns beiden standhalten, liebste Schwester?", erkundigte sie sich.

Blackfire warf ihr einen giftigen Blick zu, aber Starfires Vorschlag schien ihr einzuleuchten, denn sie hob ebenfalls die Arme und sammelte Energie für den entstehenden rosa Starbolt. Einige auf sie geschleuderte Waffen wurden von schwarzen Energiewänden abgeblockt. Starfire warf Raven einen dankbaren Blick zu, aber diese wedelte nur ungeduldig mit der Hand, als wolle sie sagen, sie und ihre Schwester sollten sich beeilen.

Mit einem Schrei ließ Blackfire plötzlich ihren Starbolt fliegen und nur einen Augenblick später folgte der von Starfire nach. Der Meister hatte eine Kristallhülle um sich herum wachsen lassen, die allerdings beim Aufprall der Energiebälle bedenklich erzitterte. Hastig presste das Wesen seine Hände gegen die Kristallwände und stemmte sich mit Wonder Girls gesamter Kraft gegen den Druck. Als er die Augen öffnete, war das Bombardement vorbei, aber noch bevor er Erleichterung empfinden konnte, wurde der Kristallkäfig von zwei wütenden Tamarianerinnen angegriffen und zerschmettert. Der Meister wurde zu Boden geschleudert.

Auf diesen Augenblick hatte Raven nur gewartet. Ihre Augen erglühten weiß, als sie das Band um den Hals des Meisters reißen und das Juwel auf sich zu schweben ließ. Sie ignorierte den erschrockenen Ruf des Meisters und nahm es in die Hand. Einige Sekunden lang tastete sie den Edelstein mit ihren Kräften ab, dann nickte sie und hob ihn über ihren Kopf.

„Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

Ein blendend heller roter Blitz erfüllte den Raum, sodass alle Anwesenden die Augen schließen mussten. Als sie wieder klar sehen konnten, waren die restlichen vier Heldinnen und Jinx ebenfalls wieder anwesend. Der Meister sackte kraftlos zusammen.

„Nicht schon wieder... verloren", murmelte er und verschwand.


	9. Das Ende des Wettstreits ?

**Spiel ohne Grenzen – Runde 2**

Disclaimer: Nur mal der Form halber: Wer glaubt hier eigentlich tatsächlich, die Titans würden mir gehören? Was, so viele? Nun, ihr habt euch geirrt.

_Das Ende des Wettstreits (?)_

Einen Augenblick lang starrten acht Augenpaare noch auf die Stelle, wo der Meister noch vor einer Sekunde gelegen hatte. Aber dann machte sich auf den meisten Gesichtern – außer bei Raven und Blackfire – Erleichterung breit. Starfire atmete gerade tief ein und aus, als ihr jemand einen spielerischen Klaps auf die Schulter versetzte. Neugierig drehte sie sich um.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Sieg", sagte Wonder Girl mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck, der zwischen Bewunderung, Freude über die neugewonnene Freiheit und etwas verletztem Stolz schwankte. Sie streckte die Hand aus. „Du hast mich ziemlich überrascht. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du bis zum Ende durchhältst."

Starfire lächelte müde und ergriff die Hand. Sie zuckte leicht zusammen, als Wonder Girl mit ihrer ganzen Kraft zudrückte, denn sie hatte einfach keine mehr übrig. „Danke", murmelte sie leicht verlegen. „Es... tut mir Leid, dass ich in unserem Kampf so hinterhältig gewonnen habe."

Blackfires Augenbraue zuckte überrascht hoch, während Wonder Girl abwinkte. „Ach was, Unsinn. Du hast einfach nur deine Umgebung zu deinem Vorteil genutzt, wie du es in einem echten Kampf auch tun würdest. Das ist nichts, wofür du dich schämen müsstest."

Starfire biss sich auf die Lippe und wich dem Blick der anderen Heldin aus. „Trotzdem, wenn du nun verletzt worden wärst..."

„Das ist wieder mal so was von typisch für dich, Starfire", mischte sich eine andere Stimme ein. Terra hatte ein schräges Grinsen aufgesetzt, als sie an die Siegerin herantrat und ihr gratulierte. „Du kannst dich einfach nicht freuen, wenn du nicht vollkommen fair gewonnen hast, was?"

„Nun, es... scheint nicht richtig zu sein..."

„Jetzt hör mal, wenn sogar Wonder Girl dich dafür lobt, dass du schlauer warst als sie, dann gräm dich nicht länger, freu dich!", entgegnete Terra resolut und schnitt Starfire mit einer Handbewegung das Wort ab. „Du hast gewonnen und uns alle gerettet." Bei diesem Satz huschte ein Schatten über ihr Gesicht.

„Terra?", fragte Starfire besorgt. „Was ist mit dir?"

„Ach, es ist nichts", murmelte die Erdmagierin und sah zu Boden. „Weißt du, ich dachte, ich hätte meine Kräfte inzwischen völlig unter Kontrolle. Aber trotzdem bin ich nicht einmal über die erste Runde hinausgekommen." Sie sah auf das Juwel des Meister hinab, das auf dem Boden lag. „Vielleicht... brauche ich doch jemanden, der mir hilft, meine Kräfte besser zu verstehen."

Starfire gefiel Terras Gesichtsausdruck ganz und gar nicht, aber in diesem Moment unterbrach Blackfire das Gespräch. „Rührend", meinte sie angewidert. Ihre Augen funkelten, aber sie hütete sich dennoch davor, sich ihrer Schwester zu nähern. Sie war den Heldinnen zahlenmäßig leicht unterlegen. „Glaub bloß nicht, dass du etwas Besonderes geleistet hast, Koriand'r! Wäre ich an deiner Stelle gewesen, hätte ich diesen klorbag mit der linken Hand besiegt! Du hättest ihn angreifen sollen, als er noch am Reden war!"

Bei diesen Worten sank Starfires Herz wieder etwas, aber gleich darauf fühlte sie, wie ihre Hand erneut gedrückt wurde. „Hör nicht auf sie", riet ihr Kole, die sie ermutigend anlächelte. „Sie ist nur eifersüchtig auf dich, weil sie gegen dich verloren hat. Ich kann mir keine würdigere Siegerin vorstellen als dich."

„Kole", antwortete Starfire und wurde rot. „Ich... ich bin in unserem Kampf kurz ausgerastet. Bitte entschuldige..."

Kole seufzte. „Starfire, wir sind Superheldinnen! Wir sind nicht aus Zucker, also können wir auch den einen oder anderen Schlag vertragen." Sie befühlte kurz ihr Kinn und warf Blackfire einen drohenden Blick zu, den diese kalt erwiderte. „Auch wenn deine Schwester ziemlich heftig austeilt." Sie sah wieder Starfire an. „Jedenfall freue ich mich, dass du gewonnen hast und nicht sie."

„Ja, sonst wäre sie wahrscheinlich alle paar Wochen im Tower aufgetaucht und hätte uns ihren Sieg unter die Nase gerieben", bemerkte Raven und warf Blackfire einen scheelen Blick zu. „Ich muss zugeben... dass du mich überrascht hast, Star."

„Ach, Raven, wenn der Meister dich nicht disqualifiziert hätte..."

Ravens Augen flammten kurz auf, was Starfire und die anderen Heldinnen zurückweichen ließ. Einige der Waffen klapperten auf dem Boden.

„Jetzt weiß ich, was sie damit meinte, als sie sagte, ich solle sie nicht reizen", sagte Magenta lakonisch.

Raven atmete tief ein und aus. „Disqualifiziert", murmelte sie. Dann lauter: „Ich will nicht darüber reden. Jetzt gibt es Wichtigeres zu tun." Damit öffnete sie plötzlich ihre Kutte und drei kleine Objekte schwebten plötzlich auf Wonder Girl, Kole und Magenta zu. Überrascht fingen die drei Heldinnen die Objekte auf. Auf einen fragenden Blick von Wonder Girl erklärte Raven: „Titans-Kommunikatoren. Damit können wir uns jederzeit erreichen, falls wir oder falls ihr Hilfe braucht."

„Willst du mir nicht auch einen geben, Raven?", fragte Jinx hinter ihr in einem Ton, der Ravens Augen weiß aufglühen ließ. „Ich könnte ihn viel dringender gebrauchen als die da."

„Genau deshalb bekommst du auch keinen", grollte Raven. „Außerdem sollten wir jetzt lieber sehen, dass wir nach Hause kommen."

Bei diesen Worten bewegte sich ihre Hand und das Juwel des Meisters, das Jinx hochgehoben und interessiert betrachtet hatte, entschlüpfte dem Griff der Hexe und flog auf Raven zu. Die Hive-Schülerin fletschte ihre Zähne und wollte ihre Erzfeindin schon angreifen, aber als sich Terra zwischen sie und Raven stellte und sie warnend ansah, ließ sie es doch bleiben. Wie Blackfire auch war sie hier in der Unterzahl. Raven beachtete die beiden gar nicht, sondern sah das Juwel forschend an. Schließlich nickte sie.

„Ja, damit kann ich jede von uns wieder dahin schicken, wo sie hingehört", stellte sie fest. „Seid ihr..."

Nur ihr schnell errichteter Schutzschild aus schwarzer Magie schützte sie vor dem violetten Starbolt, der sie sonst getroffen hätte. Sie hatte Glück gehabt, dass Blackfire vor dem Angriff ein wütendes Fauchen von sich gegeben hatte, sonst hätte sie ihn viel zu spät bemerkt. Ihre Augen glühten, als sie sich zu der Tamaranianerin umdrehte, aber Starfire und Wonder Girl waren ihr zuvorgekommen und hatten die wütende Blackfire an den Armen gepackt, während Kole und Magenta ebenfalls in Kampfstellung gegangen waren. Blackfire schien nichts davon wahrzunehmen.

„Vergiss es!", rief sie wütend. „Ich geh nicht wieder zurück ins Centauri-Gefängnis!"

„Oh doch, Schwester, das wirst du", entgegnete Starfire mit zusammengepressten Zähnen. Die Wut verlieh ihrer Schwester zusätzliche Kräfte. „Du musst für deine Untaten büßen, bevor wir uns wiedersehen können."

Blackfires rosa glühende Augen richteten sich auf Starfire. „Du hast mir NICHTS zu sagen, kleine Schwester!", zischte sie hasserfüllt. „Ich tue, WAS ich will, WANN ich es will und WO ich will – niemand wird mich aufhalten, auch du nicht! Glaub mir, wir werden uns früher wiedersehen, als du denkst!"

„Das sollte mich wundern", wandte Raven trocken ein und hob das Juwel. Sie sah sich noch einmal kurz nach Jinx um, aber die Hexe schien nichts dagegen zu haben, wieder in den Hive zurückzukehren. Außerdem stand immer noch Terra zwischen ihnen. Raven wandte sich wieder Blackfire zu. „Wenn du nicht einmal deine kleine Schwester besiegen kannst, Blackfire, wie willst du dann je aus dem Centauri-Gefängnis ausbrechen?"

Ihre Betonung auf „kleine Schwester" machte Blackfire schier rasend. Dennoch konnte sie sich nicht aus dem eisernen Griff der zwei Heldinnen befreien, als Raven das rote Licht des Juwels entfesselte. Ihr blieb nur noch Zeit für einen letzten Schrei. „WIR SEHEN UNS WIEDER, KORIAND'R!"

Die acht Teilnehmerinnen des Wettstreits waren verschwunden, aber das Juwel erreichte den Boden nie. Eine weiße Hand fing es auf, bevor es ihn erreichen konnte. Der Meister betrachtete es mit einem Grinsen und hängte es sich erneut um den Hals.

„Der Meister der Spiele kann nie wirklich verlieren", sagte er.

Dann hob er das Juwel hoch und betrachtete es. Ein weiterer Rückschlag. Nun, das war ärgerlich, aber er hatte auch nichts verloren. Alles, was er tun musste, war neue Teilnehmer für einen Wettstreit zu finden und dann ihre Kräfte für sich zu beanspruchen. Und ein drittes Mal, das schwor er sich, würde er nicht verlieren! Er versenkte seinen Geist in das Juwel, schickte ihn hinaus in die Welt und suchte nach geeigneten Opfern... ah, dort...

„Hi-yah!"

Der Meister taumelte, als er plötzlich hart an der Brust getroffen und zurückgeschleudert wurde. Er fiel ächzend zu Boden und das Juwel entglitt seinem Griff. Einen Moment lang war er betäubt, aber dann sah er hoch. Und sah in die vor Wut brennenden Augen einer jungen Frau. Das schwarze Mädchen war so seltsam gekleidet, dass sie nur eine Superheldin oder eine Superschurkin sein konnte. Neben einer schwarzen Latex-Hose mit gelben Gürtel trug sie lediglich ein gelb-schwarz gestreiftes Top und gelbe Armschienen. Überaus beachtenswert schienen dem Meister außer den insektenartigen Flügeln auf ihrem Rücken die beiden vor Energie glühenden Waffen in ihren Händen zu sein. Er schluckte.

„Wer... wer bist du?"

„Wer ich bin? WER ICH BIN?" Das Mädchen schien völlig außer sich zu sein. „Du veranstaltest Wettkämpfe für Superhelden und fragst mich, WER ICH BIN?" Gelbe Energie zuckte auf, als sie auf den Meister schoss, der nur knapp ausweichen konnte. Sein Gesicht war noch bleicher als sonst. „Ich bin Bumblebee!", rief sie und schoss mit der zweiten Waffe auf den Boden unter dem Meister, der daraufhin zurücksprang. Als er wieder aufsah, waren beide Waffen auf ihn gerichtet. „Ich will, dass du ein neues Match ausrichtest", knurrte Bumblebee.

„Einen Wettkampf der... Heldinnen?"

„Exakt", bestätigte sie. „Seit Speedy wieder in der Stadt ist, lässt er überall heraushängen, dass er hier Zweiter geworden ist! Ich hab seine Angeberei so SATT, und deshalb will ich hier GEWINNEN!"

Der Meister überlegte fieberhaft. Es schien ihm nicht ratsam zu sein, dem zornigen Mädchen zu sagen, dass der Wettkampf der Heldinnen bereits stattgefunden hatte. „Wie... wie hast du mich gefunden?", wich er aus.

„Sehr einfach", entgegnete Bumblebee. „Ich hab die Strahlung an dem Ort untersucht, an dem du Speedy gekidnappt hast, dann hab ich sie zurückverfolgt und darauf gewartet, dass du wieder jemanden aus dieser Welt holst. Dann hab ich mich in diesen Raum-Zeit-Tunnel eingeklinkt, ihn erweitert und schon war ich hier."

„Sehr einfach, sagst du?"

„Ich hab gutes technisches Equipment zuhause", meinte Bumblebee. Dann verengten sich ihre Augen und ihre Waffen glühten auf. „Genug mit dem Geschwafel! Ich will, dass du jetzt SOFORT einen Wettstreit der Heldinnen startest!"

Der Meister schluckte. „Wie soll ich sagen...", begann er. „Aber dieser Wettkampf ist bereits vorüber."

„Vorüber?" Bumblebees Augenbraue zuckte und sie presste die Zähne zusammen. „Willst du damit sagen, du hast einen Wettkampf der Heldinnen abgehalten... OHNE MICH?"

Der Meister grinste nervös und Bumblebee knurrte. Als ihre Waffen in grellem gelben Licht erstrahlten, hob das Wesen seine Arme, obwohl es damit nichts gegen die Energiestrahlen würde tun können. Aber Bumblebee kam nicht zum Schuss. Statt dessen hörte der Meister ein seltsames Geräusch und das erschrockene Keuchen der Heldin. Er sah auf. Und seine Kinnlade fiel gen Boden.

Ein riesiges Tentakel hatte die Hände der Heldin an ihren Körper gefesselt, und egal wie wild das Mädchen sich gebärdete, sie schaffte es nicht, sich freizustrampeln. Als der Meister zur Quelle des Tentakels sah, erschrak er.

„Meister der Spiele, im Namen des Centauri-Imperiums sind Sie verhaftet", verkündete einer der zwei Centauri-Polizisten. Der andere hielt die wütende Bumblebee weiterhin in Schach. „Folgen Sie uns ohne Widerstand."

„Hey, ihr könnt ihn noch nicht haben!", rief Bumblebee empört. „Ich bin noch nicht mit ihm fertig!"

„Sorry, Miss, aber dieser Mann hat einen Centauri-Mond-Diamanten gestohlen", erklärte der Polizist, ohne den Meister der Spiele aus den Augen zu lassen. „Er fällt in unseren Aufgabenbereich."

„Nein, er gehört MIR! Er muss einen neuen Wettkampf ausrichten!"

„Ich ergebe mich", rief der Meister plötzlich und streckte den überraschten Polizisten seine Arme entgegen. „Ich gestehe alles. Nur bringen Sie mich in Sicherheit vor ihr!" Er warf der wütenden Bumblebee einen furchtsamen Blick zu.

„DAS KÖNNT IHR NICHT MACHEN!", schrie Bumblebee so laut sie konnte. „ICH WILL..."

„Tut uns Leid, Miss", entschuldigte sich der Centauri-Polizist nochmals. „Wir werden Sie natürlich auf ihre Welt zurückschicken, bevor wir uns um ihn kümmern. Noch einen schönen Tag."

Damit riss er dem Meister das Juwel vom Hals und richtete es auf die zeternde Bumblebee. Einen roten Lichtblitz später war die Heldin verschwunden und der zweite Polizist fuhr erleichtert seufzend seine Tentakel wieder ein. Der andere packte inzwischen den Meister am Arm.

„Bitte leisten Sie keinen Widerstand", forderte er ihn auf. „Bis zu ihrer Gerichtsverhandlung werden wir Sie in den Block mit den anderen Dieben stecken."

„Viele Insassen derzeit?", erkundigte sich der Meister.

„Zur Zeit nur eine", antwortete der Centauri-Polizist, während sein Partner ein Raum-Zeit-Portal zu ihrer Heimatwelt öffnete. „Sie hat ebenfalls einen Centauri-Mond-Diamanten gestohlen. Prinzessin Komand'r von Tamaran."

Komand'r? Irgendwie kam der Name dem Meister bekannt vor. Aber ihm wollte nicht einfallen, wo er ihn schon einmal gehört hatte. Schließlich schob er den Gedanken beiseite. Er würde die andere Diebin schon noch kennen lernen. Sie würden sich sicher gut verstehen.

Als er abgeführt wurde, ahnte er nicht, dass Bumblebees Bestrafung im Vergleich zu seinem Wiedersehen mit Blackfire von Tamaran ein Honiglecken gewesen wäre.


	10. Epilog: Gewinnen ist nicht alles

**Spiel ohne Grenzen – Runde 2**

Disclaimer: Wenigstens muss ich diese schmerzhaften Worte nur noch einmal über meine Lippen zwingen: Die Titans... gehören... (knirsch) nicht... ... ... mir!

_Epilog: Gewinnen ist nicht alles_

Als Starfire und Raven wieder im Tower erschienen, befanden sie sich an exakt denselben Plätzen, von denen der Meister sie weggeholt hatte. Starfire saß am Küchentisch auf genau demselben Stuhl, auf dem sie am vorherigen Tag besorgt auf eine Nachricht von den männlichen Titans gewartet hatte, und Raven landete auf der Couch, auf der sie ein Buch gelesen hatte. Daran gab es grundsätzlich nichts auszusetzen. Dumm war nur, dass diese Plätze in diesem Moment bereits besetzt waren.

Im ersten Moment konnte Robin vor Überraschung an überhaupt nichts denken, als Starfire plötzlich wie durch Zauberei auf seinem Schoß erschien. Nachdem sein Gehirn nach dieser Schrecksekunde die Maschinen neu gestartet hatte, spaltete sich sein Geist in zwei Lager. Der analytische Teil in ihm stufte dieses Ereignis als übernatürlich ein, stellte nebenbei fest, dass Starfire unverletzt war und riet ihm, sich dennoch nach ihrem Befinden zu erkunden. Der zweite Teil seines Denkens, der mit jedem Augenblick an Stärke gewann, wies ihn nur auf eines hin: die unsagbare Peinlichkeit dieser Situation.

Raven erging es nicht viel besser. Da sie zum Zeitpunkt der... „Einladung" des Meisters auf dem Sofa gesessen und gelesen hatte, erschien sie urplötzlich zwischen zwei johlenden Jungen, die begeistert auf ihre Gamestation-Controller einhämmerten. Cyborg hatte noch Glück, denn er erstarrte lediglich und glotzte Raven ziemlich dumm an. Beast Boy jedoch hatte gerade verloren und hatte seine Arme nach hinten geworfen, als sich plötzlich ein Mädchenkörper neben ihm materialisierte. Vor Schreck fiel sein Arm wieder nach unten – direkt auf die Schultern von Raven, die gerade dabei war, ihr Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Einen Moment lang erstarrte das gesamte Zimmer in Reglosigkeit. Während Robins Gehirn ratterte, Starfires Gesicht immer röter und röter wurde, Raven mit ihren Emotionen rang und Beast Boy sich Tausende qualvolle Tode sterben sah, blickte Cyborg zwischen seinen vier Freunden hin und her. Die Bewegung war rein mechanisch, denn sein Geist weigerte sich noch immer, das Bild vor seinen Augen als wahr zu akzeptieren. Dennoch war schlussendlich er es, der das Schweigen brach.

„Das ist nicht fair!", heulte er auf. „Dad, wieso hast du mir keine Videokamera eingebaut?"

Gleich darauf passierte alles auf einmal: Starfire sprang im selben Moment auf die Beine und begann zu schweben, als Robin sie von sich stieß und mit dem Sessel zurück rutschte. Beide waren knallrot im Gesicht und stießen einen erschrockenen Schrei aus. Beast Boy kreischte, verwandelte sich in eine Eidechse und krabbelte erstaunlich schnell vom Sofa hinunter. Auch Cyborg selbst sprang plötzlich auf, als Ravens Augen aufglühten und der Fernseher explodierte. Cyborgs und Beast Boys Klagen mischten sich in Starfires und Robins abgehackte Fragen.

„Starfire! Woher...?"

„Freund Robin, ich bitte um Verzeihung. Ich wollte nicht..."

„Raven, das ist schon unser fünfter Fernseher dieses Jahr!"

„Und ich war gerade dabei, den Rekord zu brechen, Manno..."

„Ich meine, ich... du... nicht dass ich nicht gerne in deiner Nähe bin, aber..."

„BITTE reiß dich zusammen, Mädchen! Lass wenigstens die Gamestation ganz!"

„Robin, ich würde niemals... ich weiß, wie wichtig dir dein „Freiraum" ist..."

„Nur noch fünf Sekunden, dann hätt ich den Blechmann geschlagen..."

„RUHE!"

Obwohl diesmal nichts mehr explodierte, brachte Ravens Stimme die vier anderen Teenager zum Verstummen. Die Zauberin hatte noch nicht völlig die Kontrolle wiedererlangt, aber immerhin hatten ihre Augen aufgehört zu glühen.

„...Jungs", murmelte sie. „Da bin ich mal für ein paar Stunden nicht da, und schon verwandelt ihr den Tower in ein Irrenhaus."

Cyborg und Beast Boy warfen einen bedeutungsschweren Blick auf den rauchenden Fernseher, schwiegen aber. Schließlich räusperte sich Robin, dessen Gesicht inzwischen wieder die normale Farbe angenommen hatte.

„Also, euer... Auftritt war auch sehr abrupt, Raven", stellte er klar und warf einen nervösen Blick zu Starfire hinüber, die noch einmal errötete. „Wo wart ihr überhaupt? Wir hatten erwartet, euch hier vorzufinden, als wir wieder hier ankamen."

„Ja, wir haben was Ultra-Gigantisch-Cooles erlebt", unterbrach ihn Beast Boy mit glänzenden Augen. „Wir..." Er verstummte, als ihn Ravens warnender Blick traf.

„Ich denke, wir sollten lieber am Anfang beginnen", entschied Raven. „Erzählt mal, wo ihr gewesen seid, dann erfahrt ihr, wo Starfire und ich waren."

Sie benötigten fast eine Stunde, um ihre Erlebnisse auszutauschen. Robin hatte einige Mühe, den Wettkampf der Superhelden zu beschreiben, weil Cyborg und Beast Boy trotz Ravens schwindender Geduld immer wieder etwas einwarfen. Nebenbei musste er auch Starfires schmachtende Blicke ignorieren, als er den Finalkampf schilderte. Dass Raven ihn die ganze Zeit emotionslos beobachtete, machte die Sache nicht wirklich besser, aber irgendwie brachte er die Geschichte zu Ende. Die Erzählung der Mädchen war noch komplizierter, da Raven nicht reden wollte, Starfire aber nicht wirklich eine gute Erzählerin war. Schließlich fand sich die Zauberin damit ab, Kommentatorin für die Außerirdische zu spielen, damit sie nicht völlig vom Thema abwich.

„... und dann hat Raven uns alle wieder zurückgeschickt", beendete Starfire schließlich ihren Vortrag und schenkte ihrer Freundin ein strahlendes Lächeln, das diese natürlich nicht erwiderte.

„Boah!", rief Beast Boy verblüfft aus. „Du hast echt gewonnen, Star?"

Das Mädchen errötete und nickte. Dennoch war ihr Lächeln nicht ganz so breit wie sonst, weil sie wieder an Blackfire denken musste.

„Sag mal, diese anderen Heldinnen", hakte der Gestaltwandler grinsend nach. „Wie sahen die aus? Waren sie hübsch?"

Bevor Starfire eine Antwort geben konnte, rollte Raven die Augen und meinte: „Du solltest froh sein, dass Terra dich nicht hören kann, Beast Boy. Sie hat verloren und du denkst nur an andere Mädchen."

„Ach, die andere Heldin hat doch nur pures Glück gehabt", entgegnete der Junge geringschätzig. „Wahrscheinlich hatte sie einen Vorteil, sonst hätte Terra mit ihr den Boden gewischt."

„... so wie Wildebeest mit dir?"

Der Gestaltwandler verstummte, dafür fing Cyborg dröhnend zu lachen an und klopfte Raven vorsichtig auf die Schulter. „Gut gegeben, Raven", lobte er die Zauberin. „Jedenfalls hätten wir zwei mit Sicherheit gewonnen, wenn wir nicht so unfair aus dem Spiel geflogen wären, nicht wahr?"

„... Sicher."

Starfire war ganz in Gedanken versunken, als sie auf einmal eine Hand auf der ihren fühlte. Erschrocken sah sie auf, aber Robin lächelte sie beruhigend an.

„Ich bin stolz auf dich, Star", sagte er leise. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass du die stärkste Heldin der Welt bist?"

Starfire lächelte nervös. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich gewonnen hätte, wenn meine Schwester nicht teilgenommen hätte", gestand sie. Sie wich Robins Blick aus. „Blackfire hat... irgendetwas in mir geweckt, das..." Sie suchte nach Worten.

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen, Starfire", erwiderte Robin und drückte ihre Hand sanft. Das Lächeln verschwand von seinem Gesicht. „Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst. Mir ging es genauso... mit Slade. Oft sind es die schlimmsten Feinde, die einen Helden zu Höchstleistungen antreiben."

Starfire wollte etwas entgegnen, sie wollte sagen, dass Blackfire nicht ihr schlimmster Feind war, aber irgendwie war ihr Mund plötzlich ganz trocken. Zum Glück musste sie nicht darauf antworten, da in diesem Moment Cyborg die beiden Sieger bemerkte.

„Nun seht euch das an", wandte er sich an Raven und Beast Boy. „Unsere beiden Sieger tauschen anscheinend ihre _Taktiken_ aus." Er und Beast Boy begannen schallend zu lachen, als sich Starfires und Robins Hand blitzschnell voneinander lösten und ihre Gesichter sich abermals zu verfärben begannen. „Und, Robin, hast du heute noch eine private _Siegesfeier_ geplant?"

Der Junge grollte und erhob sich. Demonstrativ ergriff er Starfires Hand und zog das überraschte Mädchen auf die Füße. „Das hat die _Verlierer_ nicht zu interessieren", entgegnete er mit würdevoller Stimme. „Und da DU ein Verlierer bist, wirst du mit Raven und Beast Boy in die Stadt gehen und einen neuen Fernseher kaufen."

„Hey, das ist unfair", empörte sich Beast Boy und zeigte auf Raven. „SIE hat ihn kaputt gemacht."

„Und du willst wirklich riskieren, dass SIE den Fernseher kauft, auf dem IHR eure Spiele spielen werdet?", fragte Robin grinsend. Während Beast Boy und Cyborg erschauderten und Raven ihm einen mörderischen Blick zuwarf, wandten er und Starfire sich um und schlenderten aus dem Raum.

„Dude", brachte Beast Boy hervor. „Langsam verstehe ich, wieso er immer auf's Gewinnen aus ist."

„Starfire, was ist los?", fragte Robin, sobald sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte. Er hatte die Hand des Mädchens losgelassen, falls sie etwas Abstand brauchte und sah sie besorgt an.

Die Tamaranianerin wich seinem Blick aus. Sie umfasste ihre Schultern und drehte sich von ihm weg. „Es ist nichts, Freund Robin", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen. „Ich bin nur... etwas erschöpft."

„Erschöpfung hat dich bis jetzt noch nie davon abgehalten, ein fröhliches Gesicht zu machen", entgegnete Robin trocken, kam jedoch nicht näher. Er wollte sie nicht verschrecken. „Irgendetwas bedrückt dich, Starfire."

Einen Augenblick lang erwog sie, erneut zu leugnen und in ihr Zimmer zu flüchten, aber welchen Zweck hätte das? Robin wusste, dass mit ihr etwas nicht in Ordnung war, und er würde nicht ruhen, bis er es herausgefunden und etwas dagegen unternommen hatte. Er sorgte sich viel zu sehr um sie. Irgendwie war dieser Gedanke beruhigend.

„... Es ist wegen Komand'r", bekannte sie mit leiser Stimme.

„Blackfire?"

Sie nickte unglücklich und schluckte. „Ich verstehe es nicht... wieso hasst sie mich so? Ich meine, ich bin natürlich wütend auf sie, weil sie mich ständig provoziert, aber sie ist trotzdem meine Schwester. Wieso hasst sie mich?"

„Starfire, das hat nichts mit dir zu tun", wandte Robin ein, machte einen Schritt vorwärts und zwang sie, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Ich kenne Blackfire nicht so gut wie du, aber ich glaube, sie ist jemand, der immer der Beste sein muss. Als ihr noch klein wart, war das einfach, weil sie größer und stärker war als du. Aber inzwischen seid ihr beide fast erwachsen, und je erwachsener und stärker du wirst, desto mehr sieht sie ihre Position in Gefahr. Ich glaube, sie hat Angst vor dir."

„Aber wieso?", fragte Starfire. Tränen traten in ihre Augen. „Ich will ihr doch nichts wegnehmen."

Robin seufzte. „Für Blackfire zählt aber nur, dass du es KANNST, Star", sagte er mit sanfter Stimme. „Du hast sie inzwischen zweimal besiegt, und das kann sie nicht ertragen. Sie muss immer die Beliebteste, die Stärkste, die Wichtigste sein, weil sie beachtet werden will. Sie fühlt sich von dir gedemütigt, und deshalb ist sie böse auf dich."

„Robin, glaubst du, wenn ich gegen sie verloren hätte..."

„Nein, Star", unterbrach er sie und verschränkte die Hände. Er sah sie ernst an. „Wenn du verloren hättest, dann wärst du für sie wieder ein kleines Kind gewesen, und dann hätte sie dir ihre Überlegenheit jedes Mal deutlich gemacht, wenn ihr euch getroffen hättet. Sie würde zwar vielleicht keinen Hass auf dich empfinden, aber sie hätte dir immer wieder grausame Streiche wie den mit dem Centauri-Mond-Diamanten gespielt." Als Starfire traurig den Kopf senkte, seufzte er. „Ich weiß, es ist nicht schön, wenn man von jemandem gehasst wird, den man selbst nicht hassen will. Aber du kannst nicht für immer die kleine Schwester bleiben, die sich von Blackfire herumschubsen lässt." Er legte seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und hob es an. „Du kannst wahrscheinlich nicht ändern, dass Blackfire dich hasst", sagte er leise, aber bestimmt. „Aber immerhin hat sie jetzt Respekt vor dir und deiner Kraft. Sie weiß, dass sie dich nicht unterschätzen darf. Und vielleicht, wenn du sie nicht aufgibst und ihr zeigst, dass du immer noch ihre Schwester bist, dann wird aus diesem Respekt eines Tages wieder eine tiefere Bindung werden."

Einen Moment lang sah Starfire Robin noch zweifelnd an, aber dann schlich sich wieder ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. Ihre Miene wurde weich. „Danke, Robin", flüsterte sie und drückte die Hand des jungen Mannes sanft. „Du hast Recht, ich muss weiterhin an das Gute in Komand'r glauben."

„So gefällst du mir schon viel besser", sagte Robin nickend. Dann plötzlich trat er einen Schritt und räusperte sich, als wäre ihm plötzlich aufgefallen, wie nahe er dem Mädchen gekommen war. Er kratzte sich nervös am Kopf. „So... jetzt, da die anderen weg sind... was würde die Siegerin des Wettstreits der Superheldinnen zu einem Eis sagen?"

Starfires Lächeln wurde breiter und sie nickte dankbar. „Aber nur, wenn ihr der Sieger des Wettstreits der Superhelden Gesellschaft leistet", stellte sie klar.

„Natürlich nur, um unseren Sieg zu feiern", warf Robin noch rasch ein. Er war plötzlich so nervös, dass Starfire lachen musste. Sie ergriff die Hand ihres Teamgefährten und ließ sich von ihm in den Gemeinschaftsraum führen. Als Cyborg, Beast Boy und Raven sie bei ihrer Rückkehr ungezwungen lachend und Eis essend vorfanden, waren sie einen Moment so baff, dass Cyborg beinahe den neuen Fernseher fallen gelassen hätte. Dann begannen die beiden Jungen ein großes Geschrei, dass sie ihnen kein Eis übrig gelassen hatten.

Schließlich war es Starfire, die den beiden erklärte, dass Gewinnen nicht alles war... aber wenn es um Eiscreme ging, war Gewinnen das einzige, das zählte.

Nachtrag: Ich mag den letzten Satz... aber passt so eine neckisch-weise Bemerkung eigentlich zu Starfires Charakter? Wie findet ihr dieses Ende?


End file.
